10 Shota Mencari Cinta
by Kari Ayam
Summary: Len Kagamine, Oliver, Piko Utatane, dan beberapa shota dari fandom lain hidup dalam kost-an yang sama. Perburuan cinta mereka pun dimulai! "Len-chan! Len-chan! Cepat bangun. Hueeee…. Sudah kubilang lebih baik pakai obat bius saja, bagaimana kalau Len-chan benar-benar mati?" "WAAAHH Pesta pernikahan! Kita harus dapatkan buket bunganya agar bisa mendapat jodoh!" NEW CHAPTER (5,5)!
1. Chapter 1

Author : Kari Ayam & Black Rabbit

Title : 10 Shota Mencari Cinta

Genre : Drama/?, Humor, Romance

Lenght : Chaptered

Rating : T

Cast: Kagamine Len & Utatane Piko & Oliver (Vocaloid), Phantomhive Ciel (Kuroshitsuji), Hitsugaya Toshirou (Bleach), Haninozuka Mitsukuni / Honey (Ouran Host Club), Vessalius Oz (Pandora Hearts), Zaoldyeck Killua (Hunter X Hunter), Rokujou Miharu (Nabari No Ou), Sohma Momiji (Fruit Basket).

Special Cast (OC) : Kuroki Hikari & Kuroki Mizuki

Sumary : Pandoroid kost! Kost-an berisi sepuluh pria shota super tampan dengan segala keunikan mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp., Crypton Future Media, Internet FX, etc.**

**Ouran Host Club © Bisco Hatori**

**Fruit Basket © Natsuki Takaya**

**Hunter x Hunter ©Yoshihiro Togashi**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**Nabari no Ou © Yuhki Kamatani**

**Fanfict "10 Shota Mencari Cinta" © Kari Ayam and Black Rabbit**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, A****bsurb, Author nyempil/?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apa kalian pernah mendengar kata SHOTA?

Shota digunakan untuk menyebut laki-laki yang secara fisik terlihat seperti dibawah umur walaupun sebenarnya umur mereka sudah terbilang cukup dewasa.

Shota terbilang sulit ditemukan dimasyarakat masa kini, tapi sebuah keajaiban terjadi disalah satu tempat kost khusus pria didaerah Tokyo, Jepang. Tempat kost 'Pandoroid' yang luasnya sekitar dua hektar dan terdiri dari sebuah bangunan –rumah- yang memiliki dua puluh ruangan, dengan halaman yang cukup luas. Kost 'Pandoroid' tak hanya terkenal besar, tapi ternyata di kostsan tersebut dihuni oleh 10 makhluk SHOTA . Entah kebetulan atau keajaiban, kostsan tersebut pun secara mendadak masuk menjadi salah satu dari tujuh keajaiban di dunia(?). Entah sang pemilik memang maniak shota dan sengaja mengumpulkan mereka(?) atau hanya sebuah kebetulan saja mereka berkumpul di kostsan tersebut , tapi kesepuluh pria yang tinggal didalam kost-an tersebut benar-benar shota sejati(?).

Para shota tersebut berusia sekitar 18-22 tahun tetapi memiliki tubuh seperti anak SD, ditambah lagi dengan raut muka yang sangat manis, meskipun beberapa dari mereka ada yang terlihat jutek ((tapi tetap imut .)). Jika kalian melihat sendiri para spesies aneh tersebut kalian tidak akan menyangka kalau mereka adalah mahasiswa unggulan Universitas Tokyo. Bahkan author(?) dan para dosen serta mahasiswa lainnya juga tidak menyangka kalau mereka adalah mahasiswa. Sehingga, Seringkali mereka diusir dari kelasnya masing-masing karna disangka anak nyasar. Tak hanya bermasalah di kelas karena wajah imut mereka, soal masalah percintaan pun, kerap kali menjadi masalah bagi mereka. Meskipun banyak fans yang menggandrungi mereka, tapi kesepuluh shota belum pernah benar-benar mendapatkan cinta sejati. Mendapatkan seseorang yang mau mencintai mereka sebagai laki-laki dewasa, bukan anak-anak.

Pagi yang biasa di hari minggu yang cerah. Para shota memulai aktivitasnya di hari libur seperti biasa. Seorang laki-laki berambut honey blonde tengah menikmati pisang sambil menonton acara Doraem*n di salah satu stasiun televisi kesayangannya, pria shota itu bernama Len Kagamine.

"aku juga mau punya robot seperti itu", ujar len dengan mulut penuh pisang.

"memangnya kau punya uang untuk beli robot? Pisang yang kau makan aja nyolong dari pohon tetangga sebelah", tukas shota lainnya yang ada di ruangan tersebut sambil menikmati teh dengan elegan.

Shota itu bernama Ciel Phantomhive, ia memakai _eyepatch_ berwarna hitam untuk menutupi mata kanannya. Persis seperti yang di pakai bajak laut di film-film. Pagi itu Ciel tengah menikmati teh paginya sambil membaca koran lengkap dengan setelan rapi yang terlihat mahal. Lalu di sisi lain ruangan tersebut, duduk seorang shota lagi, ia duduk di dekat jendela sambil memberi makan burung dengan remah roti. Namanya Oliver, si penyayang burung yang selalu pergi kemanapun dengan burung kuning kesayangannya, James. Jika Ciel menutupi mata kanannya dengan _eyepatch_ hitam, Oliver justru menutupi mata kirinya, Lutut dan pergelangan kaki kirinya dengan perban putih.

" Ha ha ha… Oli jadi ingat. Waktu itu kak Len mencuri pisang di tetangga sebelah sambil berantem sama monyet tentangga", timpal oliver dengan polos, tanpa memperdulikan suasana saat itu.

" AAH…. OLIVER…"

" Hah… payah "

Seketika ruangan tersebut berubah menjadi riuh. Len dan Ciel sibuk mencela satu sama lain, sementara Oliver sibuk tertawa polos melihat mereka berdua. Namun, berbeda dengan shota lainnya lagi yang juga sejak tadi ada di ruangan tersebut dan duduk persis di sebelah Len. Miharu Rokujou, shota berambut hitam dan bermata hijau ini memang pendiam dan memilih untuk tidak berkomentar sama sekali.

Suara pertengkaran Len dan Ciel pun terdengar oleh shota lainnya yang ada di ruangan lain.

" Aaah…. Ciel-chan dan Len-chan mulai bertengkar lagi "

Sahut seorang shota yang sedang duduk di depan meja makan. Shota itu bernama Haninozuka Mitsukuni atau biasa di panggil Honey. Pagi itu ia sedang asyik memakan cake dengan aura bahagia ditemani dua orang sahabat shotanya. Dua orang sahabat shotanya yaitu Momiji Sohma dan Oz Vessalius.

" Hahaha…. Mereka memang kekanak-kanakkan ", timpal Oz sambil melahap strawberry besar di cakenya.

" Ah… Oz, kok kamu makan Strawberrynya duluan? Kita kan janji makan bareng-bareng", sahut Momiji.

" Ah, aku lupa", Oz memukul dahinya.

" Gimana ini? Oz ga punya strawberry lagi…", timpal Honey dengan wajah mulai menangis.

Kemudian mereka menangis serempak dengan wajah super imut ((author : "sama aja, kekanak-kanakkan" -_-) *ditimpuk gelas sama Honey, Momiji, Oz*))

Beda lagi dengan shota bernama Toushiro Hitsugaya. Pria berambut silver jabrik ini sedang asyik berlatih pedang di halaman belakang. Tidak jauh darinya, di sebuah _gazeboo_ yang terletak di pinggir kolam terlihat seorang shota lagi bernama Piko Utatane, ia sedang duduk-duduk sambil browsingan dengan laptop miliknya (Katanya sih disitu yang wii-fii nya paling kenceng). Lalu di atap ada seorang shota jabrik bernama Killua Zaoldyeck yang tertidur sambil menikmati hangatnya matahari dan angin sepoi-sepoi.

Pagi yang damai dan tenang. Sangat tenang sampai dua orang perempuan datang dan merusak hari tenang para shota.

" KAMI PULAAAANG "

Mereka pulang sambil menangis sedih. Suara tangisan mereka terdengar sangat nyaring hingga ke seluruh pelosok rumah.

" HUUAAAHH….. kenapa gagal lagi…. Hiks hiks hiks "

" HUUAAAHHH… dunia ini ga adil… hiks hiks hiks"

Dua orang gadis itu langsung masuk keruangan tengah –tempat Len, Ciel, Oliver dan Miharu bersantai-. Melihat kedua perempuan yang sedang menangis syahdu itu, Len menarik oliver, sementara Ciel menarik Miharu untuk bersembunyi di balik sofa di ikuti shota lainnya yang tersebar di seluruh penjuru ruangan kost. Sofa itu kini penuh dengan kesepuluh shota penghuni kost. Mereka bersembunyi sambil mengamati tingkah kedua perempuan tersebut diam-diam.

" Aku takuuut….", sahut Oliver setengah menangis.

" Kita keluar setelah keadaan jauh lebih aman. Mengerti ! ", Toushiro memberi komando seolah mereka semua berada di medan perang.

" Mmmmhh…..", semua shota lainnya mengangguk mantap.

Namun, tiba-tiba Miharu berdiri dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Aku harus ke kamar mandi", dengan santai Miharu berdiri dan keluar dari persembunyiannya.

" AAA…. MIHARUUUU…. "

Shota lainnya berusaha mencegah, namun terlambat. Persembunyian mereka terlanjur ketahuan oleh kedua gadis tersebut.

" APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DI SITU?! ", aura gelap seketika keluar dari kedua gadis tersebut.

" Ahh… ee…eetoooo….", semua shota terlihat gugup.

" Kami bersembunyi karena Hika-chan dan Mizu-chan menangis. Kencan Hika-chan dan Mizu-chan hari ini pasti gagal lagi. Kata kak Len, kalau kalian pulang sambil menangis dan gagal berkencan pasti akan terjadi hal buru…uk", lagi-lagi Oliver berkomentar dengan polosnya tanpa melihat keadaan.

" AHH… OLIVER….", Len langsung menutup mulut Oliver.

" Ha ha ha ….. Oliver hanya asal bicara. Ga mungkin aku bilang begitu "

" LEEENN….."

Usaha Len menutup mulut Oliver sia-sia, kedua gadis itu terlanjur mendengar perkataan Oliver. Kini aura hitam muncul menjadi lebih pekat lagi dari sebelumnya.

" Ma… maaf, aku ga serius ngomong itu kok he he he "

Len mencoba untuk membela dirinya. Akan tetapi, Ciel kembali berkomentar lebih buruk yang akhirnya semakin memperburuk suasana.

" Haahhh… payah, kalo kalian gagal itukan salah kalian. Mungkin itu karena kalian terlalu jelek dan aneh. Haaah…. Benar-benar, kenapa aku harus repot mendengarkan keluhan dan tangisan kalian? "

" AAA… CIEEEL….", semua shota kaget dan berebut menutup mulut Ciel kecuali Oliver yang hanya tertawa dan Miharu yang tidak tau apa-apa karna baru kembali dari kamar mandi.

" Begitu yaa…", jawab Hikari dingin.

" AWAS… KALIAN SEMUA…", timpal Mizuki sambil memperlihatkan kepalan tangannya yang sudah terlihat urat kemarahan disana.

" Ciel-chan hanya bercanda kok! ", Honey berusaha mencairkan suasana, padahal ia sudah terlihat mau menangis karna ketakutan.

" I…iya… orang bodoh ini memang suka bicara sembarangan ", timpal Len.

" Affa… kou biyang…? (apa kau bilang?) ", sahut Ciel sambil berusaha bicara karena banyak tangan menutupi mulutnya.

" AWAAASS…. KALIAAAN…", Mizuki mengambil ancang-ancang dan siap mengamuk. Namun, tiba-tiba Hikari menahan Mizuki dengan tangannya. Sontak para shota langsung sujud syukur berjamaah.

" Tunggu Mizu-chan. Tadi kalian berkata kami jelek dan aneh makanya selalu gagal dalam kencan. Cih! Memangnya dengan wajah **SHOOO…TAAA** seperti itu, kalian akan selalu berhasil dalam cinta?", Hikari balik menghina para shota dengan menekankan kata shota dalam perkataannya.

Mendengar kata shota dari mulut Hikari, semua shota lansung menajamkan telinga dan berwajah garang. Percikan api pertengkaran antara gadis pemilik kostsan dan para shota penghuni kostsan seketika pecah di ruangan tersebut.

" Haaah…. Kau pikir kami tidak bisa mengalahkan kalian dalam hal cinta? ", Killua menanggapi dengan percaya diri. Jiwa berkompetisinya seketika muncul.

" Itu hal mudah! Meskipun konyol untuk dilakukan ", timpal Toushiro tak mau kalah.

" Kalian tau…. aku punya lebih dari seribu followers di _twitter_ ", tambah Piko sambil menunjukkan laptopnya.

" KAMI JUGA ", Honey, Momiji dan Oz berkata dengan serempak.

" Jadiii….. kalian mau menerima tantangan dari kami untuk mencari cinta sejati? ", tanya Hikari dengan nada meremehkan.

" TENTU SAJA! akan kami buktikan! Meskipun terlahir dengan fisik seperti ini, kami akan dengan mudah mendapatkan cinta sejati yang memperlakukan kami seperti laki-laki dewasa bukan boneka ", jawab Ciel dengan sombong.

" IYAAA….. kemudian akan kami tunjukkan juga pada sesama pria lain di dunia ini agar mereka berhenti melecehkan kami ", Len berkata dengan semangat perjuangan kemerdekaan.

Sementara penghuni lainnya sontak menoleh saat mendengar ucapan Len.

"Itu... pengalaman pribadi?", tanya Killua ragu.

Kriiik...

Kriiik...

Kriiik...

Setelah hampir semua shota berkomentar positif untuk menerima tantangan (kecuali Oliver dan Miharu). Hikari dan Mizuki tersenyum kecil. Namun di balik senyuman itu terlihat aura yang sangat gelap nan pekat.

" Baiklah…., kita akan mulai tantangan ini. Tujuan dari tantangan ini adalah mencari cinta sejati. Peraturannya kalian semua harus berhasil membawa seorang pacar untuk dinyatakan berhasil. Waktu tantangan ini hanya satu bulan. Untuk membuktikan kalian, kalian harus membawa gadis itu di tanggal yang sama dengan hari ini dan ke ruangan ini", Hikari berbicara panjang lebar menjelaskan peraturan dari kompetisi ini.

" Kemudian, kami juga akan melakukan **interview tertutup **pada gadis itu untuk membuktikan kalian tidak berbohong", Mizuki pun menambahkan.

" Jika kalian kalah dalam tantangan ini dan ketahuan **BERBOHOOONG….. **kalian akan mendapatkan **hu..ku…man….**", Hikari berkata dengan aura hitam yang menakutkan. Mendengar kata hukuman, para shota bergidik takut dan serempak menelan ludah.

"Hukumannya adalah….. jika kalian tidak berhasil menyelesaikan tantangan atau ketahuan berbohong, kalian harus membayar biaya kost menjadi 2X lipat ", Mizuki menjelaskan hukuman dari tantangan tersebut sambil mencatat sesuatu dibuku keuangan.

"APAA?", wajah Len berubah pucat. Maklum saja, untuk membayar biaya kost saja ia harus mengurangi jatah membeli pisang. Apalagi jika biaya kost dilipat gandakan. Bisa-bisa ia tidak makan pisang selama setahun.

" Kemudian, kalian juga harus membersihkan kost 'pandoroid' ini selama sebulan ", Hikari pun menambahkan.

" HAAAH….", semua shota bergidik ngeri dan berubah jadi pucat -kecuali Oliver dan Miharu-.

" Daaan….. karena kalian berani menghina kami jelek dan aneh. Jika kalian kalah dan ketahuan berbohong kalian harus membersihkan seluruh kost pandoroid dengan menggunakan…. INIII…", Hikari dan Mizuki berkata serempak sambil menunjukkan benda keramat yang membuat para shota bergidik ngeri.

" TIDAAAAAAAAAK….~"

Len langsung berlari _lebay_ melihat sebuah baju _maid_ berenda _lebay_ lengkap dengan kuping kucing dan ekornya yang ditunjukkan oleh kedua gadis itu. Di ikuti shota lainnya yang kabur pelan-pelan sambil menggandeng Oliver dan Miharu.

" He he he…. Kita lihat saja siapa yang akan tertawa sampai akhir"

Seketika ruangan tersebut berubah menjadi gelap karena di penuhi aura hitam kedua gadis tersebut, di tambah tawa jahat mereka yang terdengar lebih mengerikan dari tawa para penyihir di film-film. Melalui teriakkan len yang terakhir, tantangan yang diberi judul **'10 ****S****hota ****M****encari ****C****inta'** ini pun dimulai.

.

.

.

"Haaahh…. Kalau saja bukan karna mulut besar Ciel, kita tidak perlu mendapatkan tantangan konyol dari dua gadis aneh", Len berkata sambil menjatuhkan dirinya ke kasur, ia masih syok melihat benda keramat yang ditunjukkan oleh kedua gadis aneh itu.

" APA KAU BILANG? ", Ciel mulai naik pitam.

"Sudah-sudah, kitakan berkumpul di kamar Len sekarang untuk menyusun rencana menghadapi tantangan itu. Jadiiii…, apa yang harus kita lakukan Toushiro, Killua?", Oz melempar pembicaraan kepada Toushiro dan Killua yang memang sangat menyukai tantangan.

" Hooamm….. ini memang merepotkan", Killua menanggapi sambil menguap.

" Karena mereka mengharuskan kita semua mendapatkan pacar, lebih baik, kita jalan masing-masing melakukan sebisanya", Toushiro pun menanggapi dengan masa bodoh.

" Kau benar, lagi pula aku tidak punya waktu melakukan hal konyol seperti bekerja sama dengan orang tidak berguna sepertimu ", Ciel menambahkan sambil melirik ke arah Len, di ikuti anggukkan mantap Piko.

" Apa? Dasar sial…", Len berkomentar dengan wajah pucat.

" Ha ha ha…. Sudahlah Len-chan lagi pula kelihatannya ini akan menyenangkan ", Honey berkomentar seolah semua ini adalah wahana untuk bersenang-senang.

"IYA…BENAAAR", Oz dan Momiji mendukung perkataan sahabatnya itu.

Sementara itu Miharu dan Oliver sudah tertidur pulas di kamarnya masing-masing. Melihat keadaan ini, Len semakin khawatir. Ia bertekad melakukan yang terbaik demi menghindari hukuman yang mengerikan. Selepas rapat kecil yang tidak menghasilkan putusan apapun, mereka kembali ke kamar tidur masing-masing dan bergerak sendiri-sendiri dengan cara mereka masing-masing untuk menyelesaikan tantangan.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue...**

**Mind to review? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

JAWABAN REVIEW!

Mahou-chan: wah hati-hati gila XD arigatou nee~

Kiriko : arigatou for review! Jangan bawa yandere plis DX nanti ditunggu aja mereka dapet pair siapa hihihi~ *ngilang*

Guest : tentu saja 'o')9

Puchan : itu masih sebuah misteri~ thanks for review!

Scorpio : fufufu~ arigatou~ ^_^

152cm : yosh~ arigatou for review~ :D

Kurotori : tentu dilanjut ^_^

Dere-dere : fufufufufufufufufu~ author sudah punya rencana sendiri! Ditunggu saja ya :D

.

.

.

Author : Kari Ayam & Black Rabbit

Title : 10 Shota Mencari Cinta

Genre : Drama/?, Humor, Romance

Lenght : Chaptered

Rating : T

Cast: Kagamine Len & Utatane Piko & Oliver (Vocaloid), Phantomhive Ciel (Kuroshitsuji), Hitsugaya Toshirou (Bleach), Haninozuka Mitsukuni / Honey (Ouran Host Club), Vessalius Oz (Pandora Hearts), Zaoldyeck Killua (Hunter X Hunter), Rokujou Miharu (Nabari No Ou), Sohma Momiji (Fruit Basket).

Special Cast (OC) : Kuroki Hikari & Kuroki Mizuki

Sumary : Pandoroid kost! Kost-an berisi sepuluh pria shota super tampan dengan segala keunikan mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp., Crypton Future Media, Internet FX, etc.**

**Ouran Host Club © Bisco Hatori**

**Fruit Basket © Natsuki Takaya**

**Hunter x Hunter ©Yoshihiro Togashi**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**Nabari no Ou © Yuhki Kamatani**

**Fanfict "10 Shota Mencari Cinta" © Kari Ayam and Black Rabbit**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, A****bsurb, Author nyempil/?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2!**

**Oz and Honey Act!**

* * *

><p>Sudah seminggu mereka menjalankan rencananya. Sejak hari itu mereka semua gencar meluncurkan serangan kepada targetnya masing-masing. Lihat saja Oz! Sejak dimulainya perlombaan, tiap pagi sebelum pergi kekampus ia pasti membeli sebuket besar mawar merah. Untuk apa? Tentu saja untuk menggombali cewek. Hari ini juga ia membeli sebuket bunga mawar. Dengan wajah berseri-seri dan langkah yang bersemangat ia melewati pintu masuk universitas.<p>

Langkahnya itu terhenti saat ia melihat seorang gadis berambut pendek tengah duduk dibawah pohon sambil membaca buku. Oz tersenyum kecil. Ia mengambil setangkai mawar dan menaruh sisanya kedalam tas ransel miliknya. Menggigit mawar itu dimulutnya dan mulai mendekati gadis berbaju biru itu. Sambil memasang pose ala gentleman –menurutnya- yaitu bersandar pada pohon dengan elitnya dan menatap sang gadis dengan tatapan yang serius namun lembut. Merasa dilihati, sang gadis menutup bukunya dan balas melihat.

"Echo-chan, kau terlihat cantik hari ini. Bahkan keindahan bunga pun tak sanggup menandingimu", ucapnya sambil memberikan bunga tersebut. Badan kecilnya sedikit membungkuk seperti memberi hormat. Gadis yang dipanggil Echo itu menatap datar saat menerima bunga pemberian pria itu.

"Selamat pagi Oz", akhirnya ia membuka suaranya.

Oz tersenyum kecut saat gadis itu hanya membalas singkat sapaannya. Kemudian gadis itu mulai membuka bukunya lagi. Oz tak mau patah semangat, kali ini ia mencoba memberanikan diri menembak Echo secara langsung.

"A-anooo. Echo-chan, ada yang ingin aku katakan"

"mmhh...?"

Kali ini Echo mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang di bacanya dan menatap Oz dengan datar.

"Begini... E-Echo... Maukah kau ja..."

Belum selesai dengan kalimatnya tiba-tiba Echo menyela dengan perkataan yang menohok hati Oz.

"TIDAK"

"A-ap-apa?", Oz tidak mengerti dengan yang di katakan Echo tiba-tiba.

"Echo tahu apa yang ingin Oz katakan. Tadi malam kak Xerxes bilang Oz sedang terlibat dalam kompetisi aneh, Echo menolak untuk terlibat"

JLEEEEEEBBB. Hati Oz terasa seperti tertusuk sebuah panah.

"Da-dari mana orang itu bisa tahu?"

"Elda"

"APAAAA?!", teriaknya kaget setengah mati.

Oz tidak menyangka konsultasi lewat telpon dengan adiknya –Elda Vessalius- semalam itu justru malah membuat dirinya semakin terpuruk. Sepertinya Echo bukan target yang cocok lagi, jadi ia memilih melanjutkan rencana berikutnya dan pergi meninggalkan Echo. Tapi sebelum Oz menjauh tiba-tiba gadis itu mengetakan satu hal lagi, kali ini kata-katanya lebih menohok dan lebih tajam dari sebelumnya.

"Tunggu, kalau Oz mau menemui kak Sharon itu percuma. Kak Xerxes sudah cerita ke yang lainnya juga, termasuk kak Sharon. Dia menolak untuk terlibat"

"HEEEEH..."

JLEEEBBB...

JLEEEBBB...

JLEEEBBB...

Kali ini hati Oz seperti di tusukribuan panah. Lalu Oz pergi terhuyung meninggalkan Echo. Oz tidak menyangka, baru satu kali ia menyatakan cinta, tapi sudah di tolak dua gadis sekaligus.

"Hoii Alice! Selamat pagi!", sapanya saat melihat seorang gadis berambut kecoklatan dari kejauhan. Oz segera berlari menghampiri gadis yang sedang memegang daging ditangan kanannya itu.

"Pha-ghi os! (pagi Oz!)", ucapnya sambil mengunyah daging yang dibawanya.

"Hai Alice, aku punya sesuatu untukmu", Oz tersenyum manis sambil menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik punggungnya.

"Apa? Apa? Apa itu makanan?", Alice yang penasaran mulai mengendus-endus wajah Oz.

"Bu-bukan, aku bawakan bunga mawar ini untukmu"

Oz menyerahkan setangkai bunga mawar pada Alice, namun wajah Alice terlihat bingung. Kemudian mulut gadis itu terbuka lebar dan tiba-tiba... HAAAP... Alice melahap kuntum bunga mawar itu bulat-bulat. Membuat Oz menganga lebar.

"AAAAA... Ini tidak bisa di makan. Ayo muntahkan sekarang, nanti kau bisa sakit perut!"

Setelah melahap bunga mawar yang ternyata pahit itu, Alice malah tertawa-tawa. Wajahnya masih terlihat berseri-seri seperti biasanya. Tapi berbeda dengan Oz, wajahnya kini terlihat muram. Sudah seminggu Oz mencoba cinta sejatinya, tapi ia belum juga berhasil. Dan dengan Alice, Oz ragu ia akan menerimanya. Jangankan menerimanya, soal Alice akan mengerti atau tidak saja Oz ragu dengan itu. keraguan itu semakin kuat karena Alice tenang-tenang saja bertemu dengan dirinya, meskipun Echo bilang Xerxes sudah menceritakan semuanya ke yang lain.

"Haah... kalau begini aku pasti gagal"

Melihat wajah Oz yang sedih, Alice menepuk punggung laki-laki itu.

"Hai, Oz bersemangatlah! Kalau Oz butuh bantuan katakan saja pada Alice"

Mendengar perkataan Alice, muncul secercah cahaya harapan di hidup Oz. Sambil menjabat tangan Alice, air mata bahagia mengalir deras di kedua pipi Oz.

"Huaaah... Terimakasih Alice. Kalau begitu maukah kau..."

Belum juga Oz menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kali ini Alice menyela perkataannya.

"Sudah jangan katakan lagi! Aku sudah tahu apa yang ingin Oz katakan, tenang saja! Alice siap menbantu", ujarnya percaya diri sambil menepuk dadanya.

"HUAAAAAAAHHHHH...ALICEEEEEEEE~"

Oz memeluk kaki gadis berambut coklat itu. ia melihatnya seolah gadis itu adalah malaikat penyelamatnya, ia melihat ada cahaya surga penuh harapan menyorot tubuh gadis itu dari atas. Kemudian Alice memegang erat tangan Oz dan menyeretnya ke suatu tempat.

"Ayo kita ke kantin sekarang!", ajak Alice dengan semangat.

"Heh?", Oz bingung dengan apa yang di katakan Alice.

"Alice tahu, Oz terlihat lemas dan tidak bersemangat karema belum sarapan pagi kan?"

"Heeeeee...", seketika kebahagiaan Oz berubah menjadi kekhawatiran. Langkahnya terhenti dan tubuhnya mematung.

"Ayo Oz... Kenapa berhenti? Tenang saja, alice akan bantu mentraktir oz. Alice akan bayar setengahnya. Tapi setelah itu oz harus membelikan 10 daging untuk alice"

GUBRAAAK

Entah bagaimana, tubuh Oz yang membatu itu retak dan terpecah menjadi kepingan-kepingan kecil seperti kerikil.

.

.

.

[AT THE SAME TIME]

Lain shota, lain lagi ceritanya. Kali ini Honey, shota terimut di kost Pandoroid. Tubuhnya yang kecil benar-benar tidak sesuai dengan umurnya, padahal Honey merupakan shota tertua di antara shota-shota lainnya. Ukuran tubuh dan wajahnya yang –super- imut selalu menjadi masalah dalam kisah cintanya. Namun, untung saja dia punya senjata rahasia di kampusnya. UKM (Unit Kegiatan Mahasiswa) Host Club. Itulah senjata UKM itu, ia dan teman-temannya mencoba menyelesaikan tantangan dua gadis aneh pemilik kost-an.

"Tama-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan... Huuuueeeeee... Aku terlibat masalah besar"

Honey berlari masuk ke ruangan club sambil menangis imut, lengkap dengan boneka kelincinya yang ia peluk Mori dengan sigapnya menangkap Honey dan menggendongnya seperti bayi. Sementara Tamaki segera menjentikkan jarinya dan memberi komando pada semua anggota klub.

"Hikari, Kaoru! Siapkan bangku dan meja"

"baik", kedua kembar identik itupun hormat pada Tamaki layaknya prajurit, lalu segera berlari dan kembali lagi dengan membawa bangku dan meja.

"Haruhi, siapkan cake. Cake mahal jangan cake rakyat jelata!"

"He-eh", kali ini Haruhi sweatdrop mendengarnya, tapi ia tetap mengambil item yang di minta oleh Tamaki.

"Kyoya! Buka jendela utama, siapkan kamera dan sebotase satelit. Bersiaplah! Kita akan siaran langsung di seluruh dunia mengenai apa yang terjadi pada Honey senpai"

Tak perlu Tamaki suruh pun pria berkacamata itu sudah menyiapkan segalanya. Ia duduk dengan tenang di depan laptopnya dan terlihat beberapa staff perfilman di sekitarnya. Lengkap dengan kameramen dan ahli penerangan, juga editor.

Dan terjadilah ajang curhat kelas internasional...

* * *

><p><strong>[BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP...*]<strong>

*)A/N: karena adegan berikutnya diprediksi dapat mengancam kedamaian dunia, maka kedua author terpaksa mensensornya

* * *

><p>Sesi curhat internasional yang sempat berlangsung selama lima jam tanpa iklan itupun sukses mengharu birukan para penontonnya. Bahkan perang di suatu negeri antah berantah sempat berhenti sebentar untuk NOBAR terlebih dahulu.<p>

"Haaah begitulah... Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan. Tapi cake yang di bawa Haru-chan tadi sangat enak", Honey berkata dengan bahagia sambil melahap sisa cake seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya.

"Iya. Tapi yang paling senang dengan pertunjukan hari ini tentu saja Kyoya senpai", ucap Hikaru dan Kaoru serempak sambil menunjuk Kyoya yang sedang asik di pojokan. Ia sedang menghitung pendapatan 'dadakan' hari ini sambil megeluarkan aura gelap yang menyeramkan di sekitarnya, tidak lupa di sertai tawa kemenangan yang mengerikan.

Sontak para anggota club bergidik ngeri. Ditengah kengerian itu tiba-tiba saja Haruhi angkat bicara membahas tentang tantangan yang sedang di hadapi oleh Honey.

"Lalu... Gimana cara senpai buat mencari cinta sejati dalam waktu sesingkat itu?"

"Haaah, Haruhi Haruhi. Kau ga perlu mempermasalahkan hal sepele seperti itu. Honey senpai kan sangat populer di kampus ini", ucap Tamaki sambil mengibaskan rambut depannya dengan lebay.

"Iya, King benar! Mana ada cewek yang ga kepincut melihat keimutan Honey senpai", tambah Hikaru dan Kaoru. Mori yang sedari tadi diam kali ini mengangguk tanda setuju. Dalam hatinya ia berkata kalau ia juga kepincut karna keimutan Honey. ((Author 1: YAOI ALERT! \(OwO *ditendang readers dan Author 2))

"Tapi... Beberapa perempuan memang menyukai hal-hal yang imut dan suka itu bukan berarti cinta. Lagipula... jatuh cinta itukan tidak sama seperti minum obat"

Haruhi yang biasanya lemot dan masa bodoh, tiba-tiba mengatakan suatu hal yang hebat dengan wajah manis. Perkataannya tadipun sukses membuat semua anggota host club terkesima –kecuali Kyoya-.

"Waaah~ Haru-chan manis sekali~", ucap Tamaki dalam hati.

"Ma-manisnya", Hikaru dan Kaoru juga berkata dalam hati dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Manis", batin Mori. Wajahnya masih tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa.

Sementara itu Honey terdiam sesaat. Kemudian ia bangun dari duduknya dan tiba-tiba memeluk Haruhi seperti anak hilang di mall yang ketemu ibunya. Sebuah ilusi bunga kecil berwarna pink bertebaran di sekitarnya pun tiba-tiba muncul semakin memperimut dirinya.

"HUUUUEEEEE... HARU-CHAAAN~"

"Eh... Se-senpai?"

"Haru-chan sangat baik. Kalau gitu, Haru-cahn jadi pacarku ya?"

"HEEEEE?"

Mendadak Honey menembak Haruhi dengan wajah innocent dan imutnya. Alhasil, tubuh Haruhi mematung seketika karena kata-kata yang di ucapkan oleh Honey. Anggota lainnya pun tidak kalah shocknya dengan Haruhi. Lihat saja Tamaki! Ia sudah tergeletak tidak bernyawa dan seluruh tubuhnya berubah menjadi putih pucat. Bahkan ada benda kecil yang terlihat seperti asap putih yang memiliki mata keluar dari mulut Tamaki. Sepertinya itu nyawa.

Sementara Hikaru, ia menahan marah sambil berhitung. Kobaran api cemburu muncul di sekitarnya. Kaoru berusaha menenangkan saudara kembarnya itu.

"AAAARGGGHHHHHH... 1... 2... 3... 4..."

"Hi-hikaru, Honey senpai pasti ga serius ngomong begitu"

Sedangkan Mori malah mojok di sudut ruangan sambil memeluk kakinya. Background gelap penuh aura keterpurukan menyelimuti tubuhnya. Wajahnya tertunduk lemas mendengar anaknya((?)) menyatakan cintanya pada orang lain. Honey yang kebingungan melihat reaksi Haruhi dan anggota host lainnya mencoba bertanya sekali lagi pada haruhi.

"H-haru-chan kenapa? Apa aku di tolak?"

"E-eetooo..."

Haruhi tidak tahu harus bilang apa, wajahnya terlihat semakin bingung. Tiba-tiba angin kencang bertiup dari arah jendela. Angin itu meniup tubuh haruhi yang sempat mematung. Begitu juga jawaban akan pertanyaan Honey, ikut tertiup dan lenyap bagaikan debu.

WHUUUUUSHH...~~

Begitulah kisah tragis pencarian cinta sang shota bernama Honey. Kisah pencarian cintanya berakhir dengan pertanyaan yang tidak akan pernah bisa dijawab.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Balasan Review (SMC Chap.2)!**

**Kiriko Alicia** : Setelah author 1 & 2 lulus skripsi ya! hehe, just kidding~ *ditimpuk* sabar aja, autor belum dapet wangsit, kami akan inkubasi dulu dikostan para shota XD Tenang saja! Pasangan tiap shota akan mengejutkan dan diluar ekspetasi serta nalar manusia X3 thanks ya udah baca dan review~ :3

**Kurotori Rei** : Makasih udah baca dan review~ kami emang berniat membuat para shota menderita (karna kami telah ditolak para shota D'X ) *diinjek para shota*

**Sweetberry ak68** : Makasih banyak atas review dan juga idenya~ Author cinta berat sama kamu deh *emot ngedipin mata* eh engga deeeng~ sama reviewnya aja~ :D *digampar*

**Fujiwara Kumiko024 **: Thanks for review~ Keinginan anda akan kami sampaikan, tapi tolong ambil nomer antrian terlebih dahulu ((Author 1 : udah kayak antri pukesmas ya -_- || Author 2: biarin XD ))

**Punchan** : Thanks for read and review~ Sayangnya Honey sudah milik Usa-chan X3 *angkat banner gambar Usa-chan*

**Ojouchan 29**: Makasih udah baca dan review~ Sayangnya Lui ga lolos casting dan udah ada promotor lain yang mau ngajak Lui shooting disinetron "Lui yang tertukar". Bercanda diing~ XD *digampar*

**Mahou-chan** : Wahaha bawel gapapa kok~ Authornya malah bahagia kalau ffnya dibawelin *emot cium* #plak hohoho sayangnya anda tidak lolos casting untuk ikut serta menjadi cast di ff ini XD *digamparin* thanks for read and review~

**Arune Rosenheim** : Iya...surga para shota _ (kedua authornya shotacon) tolong jangan sembarang peluk para shota cast kami! *asah pisau* thanks for read n' review fufufu~

* * *

><p><em>YOSHHH~ HISASHIBURI! \(^o^) _

_Ketemu lagi dengan author disini~_

_Yahoooooo akhirnya bisa update jugaaa ;^; *menangis bahagia*_

_sebelumnya author minta maaf karna update yang super lama *bow* dikarenakan ff SMC ini hasil kolaborasi dengan teman author jadi agak lama prosesnya, kami harus berunding dulu dalam jangka waktu lama, dan karna sibuk kuliah juga terhalang jarak membuat kami cukup lambat dalam proses tiap chapternya... jadi kami berdua benar-benar minta maaf ._

_Chapter kali ini membahas Momiji, seharusnya Momiji dimasukan di chap sebelumnya bersama Oz dan Honey, tapi karna sempat kehabisan ide dan terbatas waktu jadi terpaksa Momiji ditunda dan baru muncul sekarang, gomen nasai~ *bow*  
>Oiya, bagaimana kalau author membuka sesi wawancara? jika kalian setuju, nanti akan dibuat chapter khusus yang memuat pertanyaan readers ke para cast atau authornya beserta jawaban dari pertanyaan kalian. bagaimana? setuju tidak? _<em>

_selain itu kami mau berterimakasih untuk kalian yang setia menunggu perkembangan ff ini *hiks* kami benar-benar mencintai para readers sekalian *emot cipok*  
>kami juga sangat menghargai review kalian, oleh karena itu jika ada yang ingin kalian sampaikan jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan review berupa kritik, flame, saran, maupun lainnya :)<em>

_Happy Reading! *bow*_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3!<strong>

**MOMIJI ACT!**

Pagi yang tidak biasa di hari minggu yang cerah. Para shota memulai aktivitasnya di hari libur dengan tidak biasa. Sudah genap seminggu semenjak gong tantangan SMC yang ditandai dengan jeritan histeris Len berkumandang dan genap seminggu pula setiap shota di kost pandoroid mempunyai aktivitas baru di malam sabtu, malam minggu, dan minggu pagi. Demi menghindari hukuman kejam Kuroki bersaudara, para Shota rela menghabiskan hari liburnya dengan aktivitas yang kurang penting tapi genting. Suasana santai dan aura bahagia para Shota dihari libur pun kini berubah menjadi suram. Ditambah lagi aroma persaingan, kekalahan, dan parfum a(x)e Len mulai merebak keseluruh penjuru ruangan kost. Sepertinnya shota kita yang satu ini telah menjadi korban iklan yang kurang-lebih punya slogan, "Parfum a(x)e bisa bikin cewek klepek-klepek". Namun, dari semua aroma tidak mengenakan tersebut -sebenarnya cuma aroma parfum Len sih yang ga enak, kalau kata Ciel aroma parfum Len mirip aroma anjing penjaga dirumah keluarganya-, terpancar sedikit kebahagiaan disalah satu ruangan di kost Pandoroid.

Tepat dibalik sofa besar di ruang TV, terdengar tawa bahagia dua orang perempuan yang diikuti dengan suara manis salah satu shota penghuni kost. Mereka bertiga sibuk berdiskusi dengan sebuah pensil dan buku sketch yang di pegang oleh shota tersebut. Beberapa helai pakaian lengkap dengan pernak-pernik lucu pun bertaburan mengelilingi daerah tempat mereka berdiskusi.

"KYAAAA… Imutnya~", Mizuki berteriak histeris sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya di pipinya yang chubby.

"WAAAAHHH….. Miji-chan hebat! Ide dan gambar rancangan Miji-chan benar-benar imut", sahut Hikari dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Hehehe….. Biasa saja. Sebenarnya aku banyak belajar dari sepupuku kak Aya. Kebetulan dia menjalankan bisnis barang-barang seperti ini. Ohya, kalau Mizu-chan dan Hika-chan masih memerlukan beberapa bahan aku akan coba meminta pada kak Aya"

YAP! Kira-kira itulah yang mereka perbincangkan selama mereka berdiskusi. Tapiiii, apa yang sebenarrnya digambar Momiji dan apa yang Kuroki bersaudara anggap imut tersebut memang belum begitu terlihat jelas. Hingga seorang laki-laki berambut honey blonde dengan ponytail kecil masuk ke ruangan tersebut dan menegur mereka. Len Kagamine nama laki-laki itu, Len bersandar tepat di pintu masuk ruangan tersebut sambil memegang botol minum yang masih terisi penuh. Wajahnya terlihat bete dan sorot matanya terlihat mengamati seisi ruangan yang berantakan karena dipenuhi barang-barang yang ia benci. Wajahnya semakin terlihat kesal begitu lensa matanya menatap tajam tiga objek hidup yang ada diruangan yang dipenuhi benda-benda terkutuk. Len merasa kesal melihat senpai Momiji, salah satu teman seperjuangan shotanya sedang berakrab-akrab ria ditengah penderitaan shota lainnya. Terlebih lagi senpai Momiji berakrab-akraban dengan dua iblis Kuroki. Merasa tidak terima dengan yang ia lihat, dengan hati-hati shota tercantik(?) di kost pandoroid tersebut menghampiri senpai Momiji. Len melangkah dengan hati-hati karena ia tidak sudi jika kakinya sampai menginjak benda-benda terkutuk diruangan tersebut. Begitu tangannya berhasil menjangkau tempat tiga objek hidup yang sedang asyik berdiskusi, Len langsung menarik kerah belakang baju Momiji. Seketika tubuh Momiji terlihat seperti posisi anak kucing yang menggantung.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini, HAH ?", Len berkata dengan wajah kesal dan nada tak sopan pada seniornya.

"A-a-ah…. Anooo...", jawab Momiji gugup.

DUUUUAKKKK

"LEEEEN! Sopan sedikit sama seniormu!", melihat perbuatan Len, Hikari langsung meninju belakang kepala Len.

"Heeei…. Sakit tau!", Len melepas genggaman kerah baju Momiji dengan tiba-tiba dan gantian memegangi kepalanya yang benjol. Momiji pun jatuh dengan posisi duduk bersimpuh akibat Len melepas genggamannya itu.

"Miji-chan ga apa-apa?", Mizuki menghampiri Momiji yang terus bengong setelah jatuh dari ketinggian yang ga cukup tinggi.

"Akukan cuma tanya kalian ngapain. Jangan mukul orang sembarangan dong!", ucap Len sambil memajukan bibir bawahnya, kesal.

"Nada bicaramu itu yang bikin kamu pantas dipukul", tukas Hikari dengan wajah juteknya. Ia juga menunjukan kepalan tangannya, bersiap meninju Len lagi kalau-kalau shota yang satu itu belum kapok. Seketika muncul kilatan petir dari mata mereka berdua.

"Hika-chan, Len-chan! Sudah jangan bertengkar", Mizuki coba menenangkan keduanya. Keduanya saling membuang muka. Hikari menarik napas panjang untuk mengatur emosinya, sementara Len meneguk air dari botol minum yang ia pegang untuk meredakan emosinya.

"Sudah jangan bertengkar, aku disini cuma bantu Hika-chan dan Mizu-chan membuat ini~"

Momiji menunjukkan buku sketch yang ia pegang pada Len yang sedang meneguk air dari botol minum yang ia bawa.

BUUUURRRRRRSSH

UHUK UHUK UHUK

Air yang diminum Len menyembur keluar dari mulutnya dan sukses membasahi buku sketch beserta Momiji sekaligus. Ia terbatuk-batuk dan wajahnya terlihat sekarat begitu melihat gambar dari buku sketch yang ditunjukan oleh Momiji.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BODOH! Miji-chan kan sudah susah payah membantuku dan Mizuki mendesain baju hukuman untuk tantangan SMC", Hikari berteriak marah sambil menarik kerah baju Len dan mengguncang-guncang keras tubuh Len yang masih terbatuk-batuk.

"Sayang sekali kertasnya basah... Padahal ini desain pakaian yang sengaja Miji-chan buat khusus untuk Miji-chan kenakan", sahut Momiji sambil mengembungkan kedua pipinya sebagai tanda kesal.

"Kalau Len iri melihat desainnya, jangan merusak gambar orang seenaknya. Lagi pula Len tidak perlu khawatir, untuk baju Len sudah selesai kami buat. Aku dan Hika-chan membuatkan baju Len paling pertama loooh…"

Mizuki menunjukkan sebuah pakaian maid berwarna kuning cerah, berenda serta berpita lebay lengkap dengan telinga dan ekor kucing.

"Selain ituuuuu... Baju ini punya dua keunggulan. Pertama, kami menambahkan aksesoris pin berbentuk pisang, daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaann….", Hikari menghentikan kalimatnya sebentar lalu melirik pada Mizuki.

"Ukurannya juga sangat pas karena kami mengukur langsung tubuh Len waktu Len sedang tiduuuuuur... YEAAAYYYY", sahut kedua Kuroki bersaudara kompak sambil menunjukan ibu jari mereka masing-masing. Sementara wajah len terlihat sangat shock dan…

HENING

HENING

HENING

KRIIIIIIIK

(Setelah selama ½ menit Len cengo, TIBA-TIBA…..)

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Len menjerit bak anak perempuan yang baru saja melihat kecoa pake baju maid(?). Secara spontan ia menyiram baju yang sedang di pegang Mizuki dengan sisa air di botol yang ia pegang. Seluruh baju maid dan Kuroki bersaudara yang sedang berdiri berdekatan sukses dibuat basah kuyup oleh Len.

"LEEEEEEEENNNNN~"

Ruangan tersebut mendadak menjadi gelap dan dipenuhi aura iblis. Bayangan Kuroki bersaudara berubah menjadi raksasa. Rambut mereka pun melayang-layang bak manusia super Saiya. Melihat hal tersebut, tubuh Len mulai gemetar. Buliran keringat seukuran biji jagung mengalir deras membasahi wajahnya.

"Ma-ma-mamama…maaf. Aku ga sengaja", Len mencoba meminta maaf sambil mengiba dan sembah sujud. Tapi sepertinya usahanya sia-sia. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Len langsung mengambil langkah seribu. Ia langsung berlari melebihi kecepatan cahaya sambil membawa serta Momiji pergi menuju kamarnya, dan…

WUUUUUSSSSHHHHHH

.

.

.

Sesampainya di kamar, ia langsung mengunci pintu kamarnya rapat-rapat. Dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat pucat seperti mayat hidup dan napas tersengal-sengal, ia berusaha mendorong lemari besar di kamarnya untuk menghalangi pintu masuk. "Huft". setelah lemari itu berhasil menghalangi pintu barulah ia bisa duduk tenang dan bernapas lega.

"Apa yang senpai lakukan? Kalau begini namanya senpai menyerah sebelum berperang. Aku mengerti kalo ini tidak mudah, tapi kita harus tunjukan tidak hanya pada mereka tapi pada seluruh dunia bahwa kita adalah pria sejati dan... bla...bla...bla..."

Dengan ikat kepala putih yang muncul tiba-tiba entah dari mana, selama sejam Len bicara panjang lebar seperti orang yang sedang berorasi. Sementara Momiji duduk bersimpuh mendengarkan dengan wajah polosnya sambil sekali-kali bersorak dan mengangkat bendera perjuangan -yang muncul entah dari mana juga- sebagai tanda setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Len.

"Jadiiii... Kita harus terus berjuang sampai akhir. Seperti itu seharusnya, senpai mengerti?"

"YEAAAY... Miji mengerti sekarang", sorak Momiji sambil bertepuk tangan ria.

"Kalau gitu sekarang tolong geser lagi lemarinya, Miji harus keluar untuk ke kamar mandi", lanjut Momiji dengan wajah polos.

"AAARGGGHH! Senpai dengerin ga sih?"

"Untung aja dia senior dan berwajah imut, kalau engga pasti udah ku pukul", guman Len sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut honey blondenya.

"Len-chaaaan~ ayolah cepat geser lemarinya, di kamar Len-chan ga ada kamar mandinya", rujuk Momiji yang membuat Len sweatdrop.

"Ciel-chan aja punya taman ria pribadi di kamarnya. Miji pernah naikin roller coaster dikamar Ciel sekali"

Kali ini Len pundung di pojokkan sambil gigitin bantal pisang kesayangannya.

"Len-chan kenapa?"

"Huuuaaaahhh….. Hiks... Hiks... Hiks", Len terus menangis di pojokkan. Sementara Momiji hanya menatap Len dengan wajah bingung dan polosnya. Ia menaruh telunjuk kanannya di bibir dan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Kalau soal mencoba, Miji sudah pernah ditembak kok"

"Heee?", Len memalingkan wajahnya ke belakang untuk menatap Momiji sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Tapi Miji harus menolaknya"

"AP-APAAAA…? Kenapa? Kapan? Bagaimana?", sahut Len penasaran.

"Baiklah, Miji akan bererita. YEAAAAY", sorak Momiji riang. Ia langsung mengambil sketch booknya dan mengambar dengan cepat. Kemudian…

"Ehem~ begini ceritanya. Tiga hari yang lalu di taman dekat kost Pandoroid…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>[ FLASHBACK ]<strong>_

_Di suatu sore di paviliun kecil di dalam sebuah taman, terlihat seorang shota manis bernama Momiji yang sedang memejamkan mata sembari memainkan biolanya. Melodi lembut yang dihasilkan dari permainannya menjadi pemanis senja di taman itu._

_SRAAAAKK_

_Namun, tiba-tiba saja semak-semak dekat paviliun tersebut bergoyang-goyang. Momiji menghentikan permainan biolanya begitu melihat seorang perempuan yang muncul dari balik semak-semak. Ia memegang set biolanya dengang tangan kirinya dan menghampiri perempuan yang terduduk di balik semak-semak itu._

"_Hai! Siapa namamu? Apa kamu tersesat?", Momiji berkata sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan tersenyum manis pada perempuan itu._

"_Yu...Yui", jawabnya sambil tertunduk dan tersipu malu_

"_Oh, Yui-chan. Apa kamu tersesat? Sebentar lagi akan gelap"_

"_Mainkan lagi!"_

"_Are?"_

"_Mainkan lagi! Yui ingin mendengarnya", sahut Yui dengan wajah memerah sambil menunjuk biola yang dipegang oleh Momiji._

"_Ah ini, mmmhh... Lebih baik besok saja karena sebentar lagi malam", jawab Momiji sambil celingak-celinguk melihat-lihat area di sekitar mereka berada._

"_TIDAK MAU! Pokoknya Yui ingin mendengarnya sekarang!", tiba-tiba saja gadis itu berteriak sambil setengah menangis._

"_I-iya. Tap-tapiii, memangnya or-"_

"_Nama?", Yui memotong perkataan Momiji._

"_Heh?"_

"_Nama. Siapa nama kakak?"_

"_So... Sohma Momiji"_

"_Oooooh", sahut Yui sambil membulatkan mulutnya._

"_Baiklah Yui-chan, lebih baik kita car..."_

"_MENIKAHLAH DENGAN YUI", lagi-lagi Yui memotong perkataan Momiji. Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Yui, Momiji hanya tersenyum dan mengusap rambut hitam Yui dengan lembut._

* * *

><p><strong>[Di kamar Len - Saat ini]<strong>

"Ap-apa? Kalian baru bertemu, tapi dia sudah mengajak senpai menikah? SUGOIIII~ tapi kenapa senpai tolak?"

"Mmmhhhh... Miji bukan menolaknya. Tapiii, seperti… Mmmhh… Semacam menanggapi atauu… Memberi pengertian. Ya semacam itu..", jawab Momiji ragu-ragu.

"Aku ga ngerti. Yaudah ceritain lagi aja", sahut Len sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[ Balik lagi ke flashback ]<strong>_

"_E-etoo… Umur Yui memang keliatan lebih muda dari kakak. Tapiii... TAHUN DEPAN YUI AKAN MASUK SD"_

"_Heh?"_

"_Kakak sekolah dimana? Yui akan masuk kesekolah yang sama dengan kakak"_

"_Tap-tapiii… Miji kan..."_

"_Tenang saja, Yui sudah bisa baca tulis. Yui pasti bisa masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengan kakak"_

"_Bu-bukan itu masalahnya… Miji ini sudah kul.."_

"_YUIIIII... DIMANA KAMU SAYANG? YUIIIII?"_

_Tiba-tiba saja dari arah dekat paviliun tersebut, terdengar suara seseorang memanggil Yui. Anak perempuan bernama Yui itu langsung mencari sumber suara itu dan memanggil keras kearah seseorang itu._

"_MAMAAAA… AKU DISINI"_

"_Yui kemana saja? sejak tadi mama mencarimu. Sebentar lagi malam, ayo kita pulang", seseorang tersebut ternyata adalah mama Yui, ia datang menghampiri tempat dimana Yui dan Momiji berada dan langsung memeluk Yui._

"_Mama lihat, ini kak Momiji", sahut Yui sambil menunjuk Momiji._

"_Selamat sore", sapa Momiji ramah sambil menunduk._

"_Sore", balas mama Yui sambil tersenyum lembut._

"_Mama.. Mama.. Yui ingin menikah dengan Momiji"_

"_I-ituuu…"_

"_Are? Yui-chan bahkan belum masuk SD, mana boleh menikah? Fufufu", ucap mama Yui sambil mengusap rambut Yui dengan lembut. Sepertinya ia sudah tidak kaget lagi dengan tingkah anaknya._

"_Kalau begitu, Yui mau masuk SD yang sama dengan kak Momiji"_

"_Waaahh… Baiklah. Momiji-chan kamu sekolah dimana?"_

"_A-apa? E-etoo… A-anoo. Se-sebenarnya aku ini sud-"_

"_Ya ampuuuun…. Sudah jam segini. Yui sebentar lagi papa pulang. Kita harus segera sampai rumah. Ngobrolnya dilanjutkan besok aja ya", sahut mama Yui memotong perkataan Momiji begitu ia melihat arlojinya._

"_Nah Yui, waktunya berpamitan pada kakak"_

"_Mmmhhh…. Iya. Kak Momiji besok kita main lagi ya", Yui berkata sambil melambaikan tangannya yang mungil kearah Momiji_

"_Momiji-chan juga harus segera pulang, nanti bisa-bisa mamamu marah", sahut mama Yui menasehati Momiji sambil mengusap rambut Momiji._

"_I-iya", jawab Momiji patuh. Akhirnya mereka saling melambaikan tangan dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing._

_**[ END OF FLASHBACK ]**_

* * *

><p>"Yaaa… Begitulah akhirnya. Kejadian seperti itu sudah terjadi lima kali dalam seminggu terakhir ini setiap Miji datang ke taman itu. Aneh sekali, kenapa Miji selalu dianggap anak SD?", jelas Momiji pada Len dengan polosnya. Len yang mendengarkan cerita Momiji sampai akhir hanya bisa cengo. Tubuhnya menjadi memutih dan matanya berubah menjadi dua bulatan putih yang kosong.<p>

"Len-chan, Len-chan", Momiji melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke depan wajah Len, berusaha menyadarkan Len

"Len-chan... Ayo sadar, Miji harus ke kamar mandi. Terus Miji juga ada janji makan cake sama Oz dan Honey. LEN-CHAAAAAN", Momiji terus berusaha membangunkan Len sambil menguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya. Tapi semua usahanya sia-sia karena Len sudah terlanjur terseret jauh ke dalam black hole di pikirannya.

_**[ Suara hati Len ]**_

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~_

_Bagaimana kalau aku bernasib sama atau bahkan lebih buruk lagi? Author kumohon... Jangan buat kisahku jadi berakhir begitu kejam T^T _

**.  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**To be continue...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Balasan Review!**

**Fuyukaze Mahou: **Halo Mahou-chan~ Momiji ga lebih tinggi dari anak kelas 5 SD pada umumnya, silahkan bayangkan sendiri hehehe ^w^) thanks for read n review~

**Go Minami Asuka Bi: **Chapter 4 giliran Ciel sama Piko. Update selalu diusahakan cepat kok, cuman otaknya para author yang terlalu lemot memproses T^T)9 *telen keyboard* thanks for read n review~

**CakeDoS: **Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan membaca & mereview ff ini~ Mungkin definisi shota yang kami jelaskan tidak terlalu tepat atau mungkin salah, tapi kami menekankan definisi menurut kami sendiri agar para pembaca bisa mengikuti alurnya dengan mudah kami juga selalu berusaha agar karya kami bisa membuat semua pembaca merasa terhibur ^o^)

**Alice Dreamland: **Iya, selain itu para author sedang ditekan oleh para dosen kejam takberperi-fujoshi-an ;w;) #curhat ... ini sedang dilanjut thanks for read n review~

** 68: **Soal pasangannya tunggu saja di chapter akhir yaa, muehehehe XD *ketawa nista* tentu udah ijin dong sama si Kuroki bersaudara, kalau gaada ijin mungkin Ciel udah dicincang hehe... thanks for read n review~

**Puchan: **tapi 'punchan' itu panggilan sayang dari author looh ;) #ngeles Yui sebenernya lagi berburu serangga kayaknya... sipp~ thanks for read n review~

**Asiah: ** Fufufu~

**Guest: **ini dia chapter 4 nya~ maaaf lama menunggu *bow* w thanks for read n review~

**Lulu-chan:** tentu dilanjut! ^o^)/ thanks for read n review~

.

.

.

Author : Kari Ayam & Black Rabbit

Title : 10 Shota Mencari Cinta

Genre : Drama/?, Humor, Romance

Lenght : Chaptered

Rating : T

Cast: Kagamine Len & Utatane Piko & Oliver (Vocaloid), Phantomhive Ciel (Kuroshitsuji), Hitsugaya Toshirou (Bleach), Haninozuka Mitsukuni / Honey (Ouran Host Club), Vessalius Oz (Pandora Hearts), Zaoldyeck Killua (Hunter X Hunter), Rokujou Miharu (Nabari No Ou), Sohma Momiji (Fruit Basket).

Special Cast (OC) : Kuroki Hikari & Kuroki Mizuki

Sumary : Pandoroid kost! Kost-an berisi sepuluh pria shota super tampan dengan segala keunikan mereka.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp., Crypton Future Media, Internet FX, etc.**

**Ouran Host Club © Bisco Hatori**

**Fruit Basket © Natsuki Takaya**

**Hunter x Hunter ©Yoshihiro Togashi**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**Nabari no Ou © Yuhki Kamatani**

**Fanfict "10 Shota Mencari Cinta" © Kari Ayam and Black Rabbit**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, A****bsurb, Author nyempil/?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter ****4****!**

**PIKO & CIEL**** ACT!**

* * *

><p>Tantangan SMC kini hampir genap memasuki minggu kedua. Ada beberapa yang sudah menyerah dan ada pula yang masih terus berjuang sampai akhir hayat. Salah satunya adalah Piko, shota manis penggila game yang memiliki rambut putih dengan ahoge* manis diatas kepalanya, ia masih terus berjuang demi 'kemerdekaannya'. Selain memiliki wajah manis, Piko juga merupakan anak tunggal dan pewaris tunggal dari grup Vocaloid yang melegenda. Walaupun ia memiliki wajah kece dan dompet badai, namun sayangnya sifat pemalu dan pendiam menjadi kendala untuk menyelesaikan tantangan ini. Dikarenakan sifatnya ini, seluruh penghuni kost pun tau bahwa Piko akan lebih memilih untuk menjadikan laptop dan gadgetnya sebagai teman atau bahkan kekasihnya dibanding manusia.<p>

"Haaaaaaaaahhhh ~"

Piko duduk termenung dengan wajah frustasi di depan layar laptopnya. Sudah hampir dua minggu ia berlatih di depan cermin, namun ia tetap masih merasa sangat gugup ketika harus berbicara dengan manusia lain.

"AAAAARRRRRGGGHHHH….. Kalau begini terus aku pasti akan pingsan sebelum mengatakan ci-cin-ta"

BLUUUUUSSSHHH

Saking kesalnya ia mengacak-ngacak rambutnya dan tiba-tiba jantungnya berdebar kencang diikuti wajahnya yang bersemu merah.

"AAARRRGGGGGHHHHH…. Bahkan cuma bilang kata 'itu' saja susahnya setengah mati"

TRING

Tiba-tiba sebuah pesan chat masuk di layar laptop miliknya. 'MIKI', begitulah nama pengirim pesan tersebut yang tertulis dalam layar.

Miki : Pi_chaaaaaan~ (_) aku kalah lagi di level 20! HUEEEEEE (T_T)

Miki : Oh iya, belakangan ini wajahmu terlihat lesu, ada apa? Ada game yang sulit dan Pi_chan kalah terus ya?

Piko : Ada. Hampir

Piko membalas pesan tersebut dengan singkat dan wajah bersemu merah. Ia tidak menyangka, gadis aneh yang belum lama ia kenal itu mau akrab dengannya. Miki memang berbeda dari gadis lainnya, ia tidak pernah mengejek dan merasa aneh pada Piko yang selalu menunduk dan gemetaran ketika sedang berbicara padanya. Gadis yang sama-sama menggilai game tersebut malah terus berusaha untuk mendekatinya.

Miki : Game apa? Game apa? Beri tahu aku, pasti akan Miki bantu

Mata Piko tiba-tiba membulat dan berbinar ketika melihat balasan dari Miki. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan bertekad dalam hati.

"_B__aiklah, kalau tidak bisa dikatakan secara langsung. Lewat tulisan pun tidak masalah. YOSH !"_

Kemudian Piko mulai menarikan jari-jemarinya di atas keyboard.

Piko : Yakin ingin membantu ?

Miki : Tentu saja

Piko pun akhirnya menceritakan tatangan SMC kepada Miki melalui chat.

Miki : Bhuaahahahahaha…. Iya iya, itu game yang benar-benar sulit. Hahahahaha…..

Piko : (/) Mi-Mikiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Miki : Gomen gomen. Tenang saja pastiku bantu, serahkan pada Miki (0_~)b

"_E__h__? __J__angan-jangan. Apa mungkin dia…. __M__a-mau"_

GLEEK

Piko menelan ludahnya sendiri untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya. Keringatnya mulai mengalir deras meskipun kamar yang ia tempati sedang terpasang AC dengan suhu -200 C.

" _J__angan-jangan dia me-menerimaku"_

"_A__aaahhh…..__ T__idak tidak. __H__arusku tanyakan lagi. Tapi, bagaimana cara memastikannya. __M__mmmhhh… __K__alau pakai kata pacar atau pasangan….. __A__rrrrghhhhh… __T__idak tidak, itu terlalu memalukan. Pakai sinonim yang lain saja"_

Setelah membulatkan tekad, Piko mulai menulis pesan pada Miki

Piko : Miki sangat baik dan akuuuu suk-ka….. Jadiiiii… Maukah Miki jadi partnerku?

TRING, pesan itu pun terkirim.

"_A__aaahhhhh…. __A__ku benar-benar mengirim tulisan itu pada Miki. __B__aka baka baka__!__"_

Piko mulai frustasi dan membenturkan kepalanya ke meja beberapa kali.

TRING

Miki : Tentu saja, akan ku lakukan yang terbaik untuk membantu Piko.

BLUUUUSHHHH

Melihat tulisan tersebut, keluar asap putih dari wajahnya dan wajahnya pun kini menjadi merah semerah kepiting rebus.

Miki : Kalau begitu kita bertemu hari Rabu setelah kuliah. Waktu dan tempatnya akan ku beri tau lagi nanti. Ja ne

Ruangan di kamar tersebut mendadak dipenuhi pohon sakura yang mekar secara tiba-tiba, lengkap dengan angin sepoi-sepoi yang entah bertiup darimana yang membuat efek terbangnya kelopak bunga sakura. Bak kejatuhan durian runtuh, Piko masih sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang dibacanya. Berkali-kali ia membaca ulang tulisan tersebut, kemudian ia mencubit pipinya.

"AAW…"

"I-ini….. Bukan MIMPI"

Piko bangkit dari duduknya, menjatuhkan dirinya keatas kasur dan mengambil bantal terdekat untuk menutupi semu merah di wajahnya. Sambil menatap langit-langit, ia teringat kembali hari hujan yang membuat ia bertemu dengan Miki untuk pertama kalinya.

* * *

><p><strong>[FLASH BACK]<strong>

Minggu sore di sebuah toko game, terlihat seorang laki-laki manis menatap langit yang dipenuhi awan kelabu dan tidak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan titik-titik putih. Beberapa butir titik putih itu jatuh ditelapak tangannya dan membentuk sedikit genangan saat ia menengadahkan tangan kanannya dibawah titik-titik hujan. Kemudian, ia menarik dan mengibaskan tangannya yang mulai basah karena air hujan tersebut.

"Haaaah~….. Harusnya aku bawa payung"

Laki-laki itu menarik napas panjang penuh penyesalan. Ia berdiri terbengong melihat hujan sambil membawa sebuah bungkusan berisi sebuah game yang baru saja ia beli.

"Mau gunakan payung ini berdua denganku?"

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis yang baru saja keluar dari dalam toko tersebut menyodorkan sebuah payung hitam miliknya. Piko hanya diam mematung, ia memalingkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Ya begitulah Piko, laki-laki manis yang sangat pemalu dan pendiam.

"Hei, kau mau tidak? Mmmmhh… Kalau tidak salah kau anak laki-laki yang tinggal di kost Pandoroid itukan? Kebetulan tempat tinggalku tidak jauh dari situ, jadi kita bisa saling berbagi payung"

Piko kaget mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh gadis itu. Kemudian gadis itu membuka payung hitam miliknya.

"Ayo! Kalau menunggu hujan berhenti, kau tidak akan tau sampai kapan kau harus berdiri menunggu", sambil mengatakan hal tersebut, gadis itu menggandeng tangan dan menyeret Piko kebawah payungnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan gadis itu terus mengoceh. Sedangkan Piko menanggapinya dengan hanya diam dan menunduk menyembunyikan wajah gugupnya. Ia juga berusaha mengatur napasnya yang mulai tersengal-sengal karena perasaan gugupnya.

"Kau tahu, hujan seperti ini akan sangat lama berhenti. Walaupun tidak begitu deras, tapi nanti kau akan basah kuyup kalau mencoba berlari dari toko sampai tempat tinggalmu. Oh iya, mmmmhhh…. Ngomong-ngomong, aku benarkan kalau kau tinggal di kost Pandoroid?", tanyanya memastikan. Piko mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan tersebut.

"Waaahhh… Ternyata tebakanku benar", sahut gadis itu sambil tersenyum riang.

"Kau pasti kaget kenapa aku bisa tau? Mau kuberi tau alasannya?"

Piko mengangguk sekali lagi.

"Oh, itu karena….. Aku sering melihatmu berjalan disekitar sini. Aku tinggal di kost dekat kost Pandoroid, kost Aria. kau tau dimana itukan?"

Piko menggangguk lagi.

"Dan…. Aku juga sering melihatmu pergi ke toko game yang tadi itu. Ah, jangan-jangan kau suka bermain game ya? Seberapa sering? Game apa yang kau mainkan? Game apa yang tadi kau beli? Aku juga sangat suka bermain game, aku sangat suka memainkan gam-"

Tiba-tiba saja perkataan gadis itu terhenti karena Piko menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sudah sampai", Piko berkata dengan dingin sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Eh?"

Tidak terasa mereka sudah berdiri di depan gerbang kost Pandoroid.

"Wa-waaahhhhahahaha…. Tidak terasa tiba-tiba sudah sampai. Ma-maaf aku terlalu banyak bicara. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa"

Kemudian gadis itu berlari pergi meninggalkan Piko yang tidak sempat melihat wajahnya karena ia terus menunduk.

"_A__pa yang k__u katakan?__ Piko kau bodoh….. __A__aarrrghhh baka baka baka__!__ Diakan sudah baik menolongku, tapi kenapa aku malah berkata seperti itu__?__H__arusnya kukatakan terimakasih. Aaaarrrrghhhh__... B__aka baka baka__!__" _

Piko terus mengomeli dirinya dalam hati sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya, hingga ia tak sadar kalau…

"Hei"

WAAAAAA…

Piko menjerit keras dan jatuh terduduk di atas aspal yang basah. Tiba-tiba saja gadis itu muncul dihadapannya lagi sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Piko berdiri.

"Hahahaha….. Gomen gomen, karena aku kau jadi basah kuyup", gadis itu tersenyum simpul dan tertawa kecil. Kali ini Piko memberanikan menyambut tangan gadis itu dengan ramah.

"Aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku dan menanyakan namamu", gadis itu berkata lagi sambil tersenyum dan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Eh?", jawab Piko dengan nada heran.

"Namaku Miki, namamu?", tanya gadis itu sambil tersenyum manis.

GLEK

Piko hanya terdiam dan menelan ludahnya sendiri. Saking gugupnya, suaranya seperti tertahan di tenggorokannya dan tidak mau keluar. Melihat respon diam Piko, Miki tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Piko dengan pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak harus menjawabnya, bicaralah kapan saja jika kau ingin bicara padaku. Aku akan menunggu meskipun itu cuma satu kata"

Setelah mengatakan itu Miki membalikkan tubuhnya dan siap untuk berjalan pergi.

"Pi-Piko", Piko berusaha mengumpulkan segenap keberaniaannya, namun suaranya terlalu pelan, sehingga Miki tidak dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Eh? Siapa?", tanya Miki sambil menolehkan wajahnya pada Piko.

"U-Uta...tane Piko. Namaku Utatane Piko", jawab Piko dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Senang mengenalmu…Pi_chan", sahut Miki sambil tersenyum nakal.

"Heh"

Kemudian Miki berlari pulang sambil melambaikan tangannya. Ia meninggalkan Piko yang bersemu merah karena nama yang disebut oleh Miki. Sejak hari itu, Piko akrab dan banyak mengobrol dengan Miki.

* * *

><p><strong>[FLASHBACK END]<strong>

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~

Tiba-tiba Piko menjerit histeris dengan wajahnya yang memerah setelah mengingat-ngingat kejadian tersebut.

[Sementara itu, diruang televisi]

"Heh? Bukannya itu suara Piko-chan? Apa terjadi sesuatu dengannya? Coba kita lihat dia Len-chan!"

"Aaahhh….. Biarkan saja, paling-paling dia terlalu asyik main game sampai lupa men-charge laptopnya"

"Oooohhh….."

"Dari pada memikirkan dia, lebih baik bantu aku mengerjakan soal yang ini Miji senpai!"

Di tempat lain, di sebuah kamar yang dipenuhi dengan aura gelap, terlihat seorang gadis berambut merah dengan ahoge manis diatas kepalanya. Sambil menyeringai tajam, gadis itu dengan lihai memainkan jari-jemarinya diatas sebuah papan keyboard. Di depan sebuah website serba hitam dan bertuliskan F besar yang tergambar dilayar laptopnya, ia menuliskan sebuah pesan singkat.

GAME START.

"Utatane Piko. Khikhikhikhikhi….. Tenang saja, pasti akan kulakukan yang terbaik untuk membuat gamenya semakin seru. Hihihihihi…. Hwahahahahaha…"

Dihari yang sama, di kost Pandoroid. Di sebuah kamar yang dipenuhi dengan wallpaper dan barang-barang serba mewah, terlihat seorang shota dengan setelan rapi dan eyepatch berwarna hitam yang menutupi mata kanannya. Shota tersebut bernama Ciel Phantomhive, shota terkaya selain Piko di kost Pandoroid ini merupakan keturunan bangsawan inggris Phantomhive dan satu-satunya pewaris tunggal serta kepala keluarga dari keluarga Phantomhive. Saat itu, Ciel tengah menikmati hari minggunya dengan mengerjakan beberapa tugas kuliah. Sebastian pelayan setianya membantu tuannya dengan menyiapkan teh dan beberapa hidangan ringan.

"Sebastian, kau sudah baca pesan yang kukirimkan padamu kemarin?", tanya Ciel sambil meneguk Earl grey tea miliknya.

"Mengenai tantangan mencari cinta itu, bagaimana jika saya menghubungi nona Lizzy untuk datang kemari?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak mau repot-repot memanggilnya hanya untuk permainan konyol macam ini. Lagipula, aku tak ada waktu untuk meladeni Lizzy jika dia datang ke Jepang", jawab Ciel dingin.

"Kau carikan gadis lain yang tidak banyak bicara dan memiliki kelas yang sama denganku, sisanya biar aku yang urus. Aku mau kau temukan secepat mungkin"

"Yes, my lord", jawab Sebastian sambil membungkuk hormat.

.

.

.

[Dua hari kemudian]

Pada siang hari di kamar Ciel, Sebastian datang menghampiri tuannya untuk memenuhi janji dari tuan mudanya tersebut.

"Aku menemukan satu orang gadis yang sesuai dengan kriteria yang disebutkan tuan. Berdasarkan hasil survey 'Gadis Tercantik Universitas Tokyo' dan sumber data yang kudapat, gadis itu merupakan mahasiswi tercantik dan terkaya", Sebastian menjelaskan sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas kepada tuannya.

"Apa ada survey semacam itu? Kenapa tidak ada nama dan tempat tinggalnya? Disini hanya ada deskripsi ciri-ciri fisik dan latar belakangnya saja", sahut Ciel malas. Sambil menopangkan pipi kirinya diatas tangan kirinya yang mengepal, ia membaca beberapa kertas yang diterimanya dengan tidak niat.

"Survey itu kutemukan secara tidak sengaja, dalam survey informasi mengenai gadis itu juga tidak begitu jelas. Jadi aku bertanya langsung kepada sumber yang paling terpercaya"

"Sumber terpercaya?"

"Ya, aku bertanya langsung pada temannya. Dia juga memberiku selembar foto. Ini"

Sebastian menyerahkan selembar foto itu pada Ciel. Ciel mengamati foto tersebut dengan wajah serius. Di dalam foto terlihat seorang gadis berambut putih sebahu. Gadis itu mengenakan sebuah gaun lolita yang mewah. Ia berpose dengan menaruh telunjuk kirinya di depan bibir sambil memegang sebuah payung hitam berenda yang menutupi matanya. Melihat foto tersebut mata Ciel membulat kaget, ia seakan dapat mendengar desahhan kata 'Sststtttt…' yang keluar dari bibir gadis dalam foto tersebut.

"Kenapa wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas?", tanya Ciel sambil melempar foto itu keatas meja.

"Hanya it-"

"Lupakan foto itu, segera buat janji dengan gadis itu hari rabu jam 16.00 di Café Victorian dan segera pesankan meja untuk dua orang"

"Yes, my lord"

.

.

.

[Pada sore hari, di hari yang sama di kamar Piko]

TRING

"_Pesan dari Miki"_

Mendengar suara dari laptopnya, Piko dengan sigap langsung membuka isi pesan tersebut.

Miki : Besok kita bertemu di Café Victorian jam 16.00 ya. Aku juga sudah memesan meja untuk dua orang. Ingat, jangan sampai terlambat (^_~)v

"U…Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….."

Piko langsung meloncat kegirangan dari kursinya, dengan wajahnya yang bersemu merah ia menari dan berputar-putar riang sambil memeluk laptop kesayangannya tersebut. Tiba-tiba….

"Hei Piko, aku ingin pinjam…. U-ang….HEH? E-etoooo…. Sepertinya kau sedang sibuk, kalau begitu aku akan kembali lagi nanti", Len memutar tubuhnya kearah pintu, ia mencoba keluar dari kamar tersebut dengan wajah seolah tidak melihat apa-apa. Tapiiii…

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA….

Len melihat Piko sedang menari-menari aneh karena perasaan senangnya. Saking merasa malu, tiba-tiba saja Piko menjerit hebat dan raut serta auranya mendadak berubah gelap. Ia menjatuhkan laptopnya keatas lantai dan dengan tangan kosong memutuskan kabel charge laptop miliknya yang masih tersambung dengan arus listrik. Dari kabel yang terkelupas tersebut muncul kilatan listrik yang mengerikan.

"LEEEEEENNNNNN"

Dengan tatapan kosong dan aura hitam yang tiba-tiba muncul menyelimuti tubuh Piko, ia pun mengarahkan kedua kabel tersebut mendekati len.

"Pi-Pi-Pi-Piko….. Kau tidak seriuskan? Aku tidak lihat apa-apa kok. Su-sungguh!", bela Len sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah pucat dan keringat yang mengalir deras.

"Kita tidak akan tahu jika tidak memastikannya. Cara yang terbaik untuk memastikannya adalah menghapus memori itu dari kepalamu. SE-LA-MA-NYA~"

"Heh? A-a-a-ap- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA….."

Sementara itu, diruang makan tiga sekawan shota, Honey, Oz, dan Momiji tengah menikmati cake yang baru saja berhasil mereka buat dengan tangan mereka sendiri.

"Eh? Suara apa itu?", tanya Oz heran.

"Sepertinya dari kamar Piko", sahut Honey menambahkan.

"Oh itu, sudah sudah biarkan saja. Len-chan bilang, paling-paling Piko-chan menjerit karena terlalu asyik main game sampai lupa men-charge laptopnya", jawab Momiji dengan wajah polos.

"Oooohhhhhh….", Honey dan Oz ber 'oh' ria dengan serempak.

(Catatan dari author 1: Karena Len dan Piko sama-sama punya wajah dan suara yang manis, makanya semua shota lain di kost Pandoroid ga ada yang bisa bedain suara jeritan Len dan Piko) (author 2: Begitulah~ Sabar ya Len *pukpuk Len*)

.

.

.

Rabu sore di café Victorian terlihat seorang laki-laki berambut putih dengan ahoge manis diatas kepalanya. Anak laki-laki itu terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang dengan gelisah. Beberapa kali ia melihat arlojinya yang masih menunjukkan pukul 15.55. Sesekali ia melemparkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru café untuk mencari seorang gadis yang ia tunggu.

"Selamat datang", sapa seorang pramusaji kepada seorang laki-laki yang memakai setelan rapi dan eyepatch berwarna hitam yang menutupi mata kanannya. Laki-laki itu datang bersama seorang pelayan pribadinya

"Aku sudah memesan meja untuk dua orang"

"Atas nama siapa tuan?"

"Ciel Phantomhive"

"Silakan tuan, sudah ada seseorang yang menunggu anda"

Ciel berjalan perlahan menuju meja yang telah dipesannya diikuti oleh Sebastian pelayan setianya. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi menuju meja tersebut, namun tiba-tiba ia menghentikan langkahnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa sedikit gugup, dari jaraknya yang sekarang ia bisa melihat gadis berambut putih yang ada dalam foto tersebut sedang duduk membelakangi dirinya. Ciel mulai melangkah perlahan dan ketika ia sudah medekatinya, ia mencoba menegur dari belakang

"Ehem…. Maaf membuatmu menunggu", sapa Ciel dengan sedikit rona merah di pipinya.

Kemudian seseorang yang disangka gadis dalam foto itu menoleh menghampiri suara dibelakangnya.

"Eh? Ciel-kun?"

"Pi-Piko?"

Mereka berdua kaget bukan main dan tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi, dan tiba-tiba...

PLAAAASHHHH…..

Lampu di café tersebut mati tiba-tiba. Seisi ruangan mendadak gelap gulita, namun tak lama kemudian dua buah sorot lampu menyinari tempat Ciel dan Piko berada, beberapa lampu kamera yang berkelap-kelip juga muncul tiba-tiba bak sorotan kamera infotaiment. Dari balik kelap-kelip lampu kamera dan kemerlapnya lampu sorot, sayup-sayup terdengar hiruk pikuk dari segerombol para gadis yang sejak tadi sepertinya memang menunggu moment tersebut. Sementara itu, Ciel dan Piko hanya bisa menutupi wajah mereka yang silau karena terkena cahaya. Sebastian dimode bertahan sudah bersiap dengan nampan dan pisau makannya, kalau-kalau tuannya diserang nanti.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Tawa yang lebih besar dan terdengar aneh tiba-tiba saja muncul diantara kerumunan tersebut. Sebuah lampu sorot yang sama pun muncul memperjelas wajah dari si pembuat tawa.

"Mi-Miki?"

Piko melihat kearah Miki dengan raut kaget dan tidak percaya. Ia mengamati gadis dibawah lampu sorot itu yang mengenakan baret hitam berlambang huruf 'F' dan memegang bendera hitam besar bertuliskan 'Fujoshi Club'.

"KYAAAAAAA….. Tidak kusangka, kalian bisa terjebak hanya dengan umpan seperti ini", sahut Miki yang berfangirling ria sambil memegang selembar foto yang juga dimiliki oleh Ciel.

Melihat foto yang dipegang Miki, Ciel merasa sangat malu dan marah. Kemudian, dengan rona merah diwajahnya Ciel menarik kerah Piko sambil berteriak keras.

"Cih! APA ITU HOBIMU BERPAKAIAN SEPERTI PEREMPUAN? KALAU MEMANG IYA, JANGAN PERNAH LIBATKAN AKU. ENYAH DARI SINI DAN BERDANDANLAH DENGAN SI BODOH LEN"

"Bu-bukan seperti itu", bela Piko dengan gemetar.

"Sudah sudah, Ciel-chan ini semua bukan keinginan Piko. Semua ini aku yang merencanakannya untuk menjebak kalian, termasuk meminta Piko berpose seperti dalam foto ini. Ayolah akukan cuma main-main, yaaaa… anggap saja seperti April Mop. Oh ya, lagi pula kau sempat tergoda melihat foto inikan? iyakan iyakan? ayo mengakulah!"

Miki berusaha mencairkan amarah Ciel dengan menggoda Ciel sambil mengibas-ngibaskan foto tersebut didepan wajah Ciel dan menopangkan siku dibahu Ciel.

"JANGAN PERNAH MEMANGGILKU DENGAN SEBUTAN CHAN! GADIS BODOH!", Ciel berkata sambil menepis tangan Miki yang sedang memegang selembar foto dengan kasar.

"Kau ingin main-main denganku? Dengar, aku tidak pernah kalah dan tidak akan pernah mengalah dalam permainan, meskipun seorang gadis sekalipun yang menjadi lawanku", bisik Ciel dengan wajah mengancam pada Miki yang mulai gemetar ketakutan.

"SEBASTIAN!", panggilnya sambil menjentikan jari.

"Yes, my lord"

"BERHENTI!", Piko yang sejak tadi juga berada diruangan tersebut, dengan raut setengah menangis, ia memasang badannya yang terlihat gemetaran dihadapan Miki. Ia tengah mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya untuk melindungi gadis itu

"Ci-Ciel, kumohon kau pulanglah duluan. Biar aku yang menyelesaikan masalah disini"

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa menyerahkan urusan gadis itu hanya padamu saja. Aku tetap punya urusanku sendiri dengan gadis itu"

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin lebih dulu menyelesaikan urusanku dengan Miki", ucap Piko sambil menarik tangan gadis itu agar mengikutinya menjauhi Ciel.

"Silakan saja", jawab Ciel datar.

"Sebastian pesankan aku secangkir Assam Tea juga Macaron!"

Sementara itu, Piko dan Miki sempat hening beberapa saat sampai Miki bersuara memecahkan suasana.

"Piko, arigatou. Aku tidak menyangka Ciel akan semarah itu. Hei, kau tidak marahkan? Gomen ne, aku cuma bercan-"

"Kenapa?"

"Eeeh? Nani?"

"KENAPA? Padahal saat kukatakan aku suka Miki, aku mengatakannya dengan serius"

Piko tiba-tiba saja mengatakan suatu hal yang mengagetkan seisi penghuni café tersebut. Miki yang merupakan subjek utama, kaget dan tak mampu berkata apa-apa ia hanya bisa menutup wajahnya yang tiba-tiba saja memerah.

"Padahal aku sangat senang waktu Miki berkata iya saat aku tanyakan untuk menjadi partnerku. Aku memang tidak menggunakan sinonim karena aku terlalu malu. Ta-tapii..-"

"HARUSNYA KAU KATAKAN DENGAN JELAS DAN TANPA SINONIM. JANGAN KATAKAN PADA SAAT KAU TERLIBAT DALAM GAME KONYOL ITU, AGAR AKU BISA MENJAWABNYA TANPA RAGU. BAKA!"

Setelah mengatakan itu Miki berlari pergi. Piko berusaha mengejar Miki, namun langkahnya terhambat karena beberapa dari kerumunan gadis yang merupakan teman-teman Miki berusaha mencegah agar Piko tidak melihat Miki yang sedang menangis.

"Tuan, anda tidak ingin mengejar gadis itu?", tanya Sebastian kepada tuan mudanya yang sejak tadi asyik menikmati drama Miki dan Piko sambil meminum teh.

"Tidak perlu. Kita pulang sekarang, dan segera hubungi Lizzy"

"Yes, my lord"

.

.

.

"Haaaaaaaaahhhh~"

Piko duduk termenung dengan wajah frustasi di depan layar laptopnya. Sudah hampir seminggu sejak kejadian di cafe tersebut dan tidak pernah ada lagi pesan dari Miki. Piko pun tidak berani mengirim pesan kepada Miki, ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

TOK…..TOK…..TOK….

"Piko, numpang ngeprint ya"

Kali ini Len masuk ke kamar Piko dengan mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Sementara itu Piko hanya terduduk sedih, kedua tangannya memeluk kakinya yang terlipat dan kepalanya terbenam diantara lututnya.

"Boleh tidak?", tanya Len sekali lagi.

Kemudian Piko mengangkat tangan kanannya, jari telunjuknya menunjuk kearah printer di sudut kamar tersebut.

"Ah, arigatou"

Kamar tersebut menjadi hening beberapa saat, yang terdengar hanya suara mesin printer yang sibuk mencetak serangkaian huruf diatas kertas.

"Ehem, ada apa?", tanya Len berusaha mencairkan suasana. Namun, Piko tetap diam tak merespon.

"Hah….. Yaaah tidak masalah kalau kau tidak mau cerita. Thanks ya printernya", sahut Len sambil berlalu pergi menuju pintu.

"Le-Len"

Tiba-tiba Piko bersuara memanggil Len. Langkah Len pun terhenti dan ia kembali menoleh pada Piko yang mulai mengangkat kepalanya sedikit.

"Apa lebih baik aku mengatakan lagi padanya?"

"...?", Len hanya terdiam penuh tanda Tanya

"Lebih baik mengatakannya atau tidak?"

"Aaaargggghhhh…. Katakan saja, dari pada jadi beban atau masalah", jawab Len asal sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya karena bingung dengan apa yang ditanyakan Piko.

"Bagaimana kalau tidak ada yang berubah?"

"Biarkan saja, yang penting kau sudah mengatakan apa yang ingin kau katakan. Meskipun tidak ada yang berubah, setidaknya beban dihati sudah berkurang sedikit. Masalah setelahnya adalah urusan nanti, urusan setelah kau mendengar jawaban dari apa yang ingin kau katakan"

Setelah berkata demikian Len pergi meninggalkan Piko yang sepertinya mulai merenungi kata-kata yang disampaikan oleh Len.

Ditempat lain disebuah kamar terlihat seorang gadis berambut merah dengan ahoge manis diatas kepalanya. Gadis itu menatap hal yang sama dengan laki-laki di tempat lain, ia menatap layar laptopnya sambil berharap akan terjadi sesuatu

"_H__aaaah~ sudah hampir seminggu. Kenapa dia tidak kumpulkan keberaniannya dan mengatakannya sekali lag__i?__ Dasar paya__h!__"__,_ keluh gadis itu dalam hati.

"Aaarrrgggghhh…. Kalau begini terus aku benar-benar tidak akan bertemu lagi dengannya. Tapi, kalau aku yang mengirim pesan duluan akan terlihat aku sangat mengharapkan. Aaaarrrgghhhh….. Tidak boleh, tidak boleh!", gadis itu bicara pada dirinya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan memegangi tangannya sendiri yang berusaha untuk menyentuh keyboard.

Setelah perang batin yang berkecamuk didalam dirinya hampir reda, gadis itu terlihat tertunduk sedih. Dua tetes air mata kecil muncul dipelupuk matanya, ia berusaha menahannya agar air mata itu tidak benar-benar jatuh.

"Hiks, Piko… "

TRING

TRING

TRING

Setelah mengatakan itu, tiba-tiba tiga buah pesan dari seseorang yang ia tunggu muncul sekaligus. Air matanya pun berubah menjadi sedikit senyuman, ia buru-buru membaca isi pesan tersebut sambil berharap itu adalah kabar baik yang bisa menghibur hatinya

Piko: Miki…. Maafkan aku. Maaf, karena aku mengatakan hal kemarin disaat yang tidak tepat

Piko: Aku akan mengatakannya lagi…. aku suka padamu

Piko: Tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak harus menjawabnya sekarang, bicaralah kapan saja jika kau ingin bicara padaku. Bahkan kau boleh menjawabnya setelah game konyol ini berakhir, agar kau menjawabnya tanpa ragu. Aku akan menunggu meskipun itu hanya satu kata

Air mata yang sejak tadi ia coba tahan akhirnya jatuh menyentuh kulit pipinya yang putih, namun kali ini tangisnya adalah tangis bahagia. Miki mulai menarikan jari jemarinya diatas keyboard, ia membalas pesan dari Piko dengan mantap.

Miki: Aku akan menjawabnya ditempat pertama kali kita bertemu setelah game itu selesai

Piko: Kalau begitu…. Aku juga akan mengatakannya secara langsung padamu, karena dari sejak waktu itu hingga sekarang, aku selalu ingin bicara padamu.

Miki: Terimakasih

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**[Di kost ****P****andoroid, di kamar Piko]**

"YEEEEEEEEEEE…."

Chat yang dilakukan Piko berhasil dengan sukses. Ia menari-nari kegirangan sambil memeluk laptopnya. Tapi, tak lama kemudian tariannya berhenti dan ia tergesa-gesa keluar dari kamarnya.

**[Di dapur]**

Len sedang mengambil buah kesayangannya di dalam kulkas. ketika ia sudah mendapatnya, ia menutup pintu kulkas tersebut. Tiba-tiba sesosok makhluk putih muncul mengagetkan Len dari dibalik pintu kulkas dan tersenyum manis padanya.

"WAAAAA….. Piko…. jangan mengagetkanku!"

Piko hanya tersenyum dan diam.

"Ada apa?", Len bertanya sekali lagi, kali ini ia bertanya sambil memakan pisang ditangannya.

"Mmmhhh….. E-e-tooo", Piko berkata dengan ragu sambil menaruh telunjuk kirinya diatas bibirnya dan menggenggam ujung pakaiannya. Rona merah pun muncul tergambar tipis di kedua pipinya dan membuat dirinya terllihat sangat manis

"E-e-toooo….. Uang yang pernah kau pinjam. I-ituuu…. Tidak usah kau kembalikan, daaan…. ini….. yang waktu itu kau pinta, ma-maaf sudah menyetrummu", Piko berkata sambil memberikan sebuah amplop putih kepada Len.

"A-ah", jawab Len heran sambil mengambil amplop tersebut.

Len menerima amplop tersebut, namun tiba-tiba Piko memeluk Len dan mengatakan hal yang tidak terduga.

"Terimakasih banyak, aku sayang Len"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Piko berlari pergi dengan riang ke kamarnya meninggalkan Len yang diam mematung saking syok dan tidak mengerti. Meskipun Piko sudah dipastikan gagal dari tantangan SMC, namun sepanjang hari dirinya terus terlihat ceria karena mulai hari ini hingga nanti, akan selalu ada seorang gadis yang menunggunya untuk mendengarkan pernyataan cinta darinya.

.

.

.

**to be continue  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake!**

"Kyaaaa~ Apa yang terjadi?"

Dua orang gadis dengan seragam sailor berwarna hitam tengah mengintip sambil bersembunyi dibalik tembok pemisah antara dapur dan ruang tengah. Gadis yang satu sedang memegangi kamera dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya menutup mulutnya sendiri agar tidak bersuara terlalu keras.

"Tidak tahu, aku tidak bisa mendengar yang mereka bicarakan", ucap gadis yang satunya sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Wajahnya terlihat memerah.

"Sebenarnya aku lebih mengharapkan pair Ciel-Piko, tapi ternyata Len-Piko cukup mengihibur juga. Lihat wajah uke itu...", ucapnya sambil terus merekam momen itu. Entah kenapa ada efek bunga-bunga yang bermekaran disekeliling mereka.

"Ah... Piko pergi... Kenapa ia tidak memeluknya lebih lama sih..."

"Tak apa Hika-chan, aku sudah merekam adegan itu kok hehe"

"Kyaaa~ Kerja bagus Mizu-chan"

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN=** *Ahoge : kalau menurut bahasa sih terjemahannya rambut bodoh. Kalau di anime-anime atau manga Ahoge itu sehelai rambut yang mencuat/menjulang keatas kayak semacam melawan gravitasi/? Kalau masih ga ngerti tanyakan mbah google -o-)v

**Mind to R&R? :)**


	5. Chapter 5

"**A cross-over fanfiction (Vocaloid x Kuroshitsuji x Fruit Basket x Bleach x Ouran Host Club x Nabari No Ou x Pandora Hearts x Hunter X Hunter) by Kari Ayam and Black Rabbit"**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5!**

**KILLUA & HITSUGAYA**** ACT (Bag. Awal)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hah~ sudah tidak ada harapan lagi."

Pagi masih berganti malam, matahari juga masih terbit di timur dan terbenam di barat. Namun kenapa 24 jam sehari kini terasa semakin singkat? Hari peringatan SMC yang paling ingin dihilangkan dari kalender terasa datang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Yap! Hari peringatan tersebut hanya tinggal dua minggu lagi.

Seorang shota menatap kalender di kamarnya yang sudah banyak dipenuhi tanda silang merah sambil menelan ludah. Tekadnya kini sudah semakin bulat. Semua tekanan yang ia rasakan selama dua minggu inilah yang telah menguatkan tekadnya. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya dan membuka jendela tersebut dengan perlahan. Kaki kanannya sudah bertengger mantap di figura jendela, bahkan angin malam yang berhembus kencang dari jendela kamar di lantai dua itu tidak bisa menggoyahkan tekadnya untuk melompat.

Seluruh tubuhnya kini sudah berada diatas jendela. Sekarang ia hanya perlu melepas pegangannya dan bersiap untuk melompat. Tanpa menoleh dan dengan wajah yang tenang shota bernama Killua tersebut akhirnya melompat jatuh meninggalkan keheningan di kamar tidurnya.

.

.

.

Angin malam kembali berhembus kencang diatas atap bangunan lantai satu. Hembusannya meniup lembut rambut silver dan baju yang dikenakan sesosok makhluk imut di atas atap tersebut. Killua berhasil mendarat dengan mulus diatas atap tanpa menimbulkan suara sedikit pun. Kemudian ia berdiri dari posisi setengah berjongkoknya dan membetulkan letak ransel hitam yang ia bawa di atas bahunya.

"Yosh! Ayo pergi."

Dengan langkah yang ringan dan tenang ia berlari di atas atap menuju gerbang utama bagai seorang ninja. Namun, tiba-tiba telingannya menangkap suara langkah lain yang mengikuti langkahnya. Kemudian dengan sigap ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan bersiap melayangkan tinjunya pada sosok hitam yang mengikutinya.

Sosok hitam tersebut pun juga tidak kalah cepatnya. Sosok tersebut langsung memegang pedang kayu miliknya menjadi posisi horizontal di depan wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Pedang tersebut sukses menghantam tinju Killua sekaligus menjadi tameng untuk dirinya.

Mereka lama terdiam di posisi masing-masing. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berani bersuara atau melancarkan serangan berikutnya. Sampai angin malam berhembus kencang dan menyibak awan hitam yang menghalangi sinar keemasan muncul dan menerangi kedua sosok yang lama terdiam. Kemudian keduanya saling pandang dan menurunkan senjata masing-masing.

"Hee… Jadi kau mau kabur?" ucap Toushiro pada Killua dengan wajah menghina sambil menenggerkan pedang kayu di atas bahu kanannya.

Sosok pengguna pedang tersebut ternyata adalah salah satu shota bernama Toushiro Hitsugaya.

"CIH! kau sendiri?!" balas Killua sambil menunjuk dan melirik ransel hitam yang dibawa oleh Toushiro.

"Bukan urusanmu! Jangan jadi penghalang dan jangan meminta bantuan padaku."

Toushiro kembali mengejek sambil berlari pergi meninggalkan Killua yang mulai terlihat kesal.

"Siapa juga yang mau meminta bantuan padamu!"

Killua kembali berlari menyusul Toushiro. Keduanya kini berlari beriringan menuju gerbang utama. Akan tetapi, perjalanan tersebut tidaklah berjalan semudah yang dibayangkan.

Entah bagaimana puluhan panah dari segala penjuru melesat kearah mereka. Killua punya insting yang cukup mengerikan dengan sigap melompat kesana-kemari menghindari panah yang datang. Toushiro yang tidak kalah sigap menangkis panah-panah itu dengan pedang kayunya.

"Lihat! mereka benar-benar ingin membunuh kita," ucap Killua sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Bulu kuduknya berdiri saat itu.

Toushiro mendengus. Tangan kanannya mencabuti anak panah yang menancap pada pedang kayunya.

"Ini bukan panah biasa. Ujungnya diganti dengan jarum -yang kurasa dilumuri obat bius-. Kurasa ini tidak akan membuat kita terbunuh" jelasnya sambil menunjukan salah satu anak panah sebelum membuangnya ke sembarang arah.

"Sama saja, mereka akan 'membunuh' kita kalau sampai tertangkap"

Tak ingin berlama-lama, keduanya melanjutkan aksi pelarian mereka. Kali ini lebih waspada dari sebelumnya. Tapi tetap saja, berbagai macam jebakan muncul dan menghambat mereka. Berbagai macam benda seperti jaring, bola tenis bahkan kaos kaki bau milik Len secara bergantian menghujani mereka dari segala arah. Tak tanggung-tanggung, dalam sekali sesi jumlah benda yang menyerang mereka sekitar ratusan atau lebih. Area kos Pandoroid seolah berubah menjadi neraka yang tidak mengizinkan siapapun pergi keluar dari tempat itu.

"Hosh… hosh… apa-apaan tempat ini?!" seru Toushiro yang sudah mulai kelelahan.

"Haha… ternyata kemampuanmu cuma segitu? hosh… hosh… hosh…", ejek Killua dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"CIH! JANGAN REMEHKAN AKUUUU….."

DUAAGGGHHH

Toushiro mencoba bangkit kembali dengan semanggat 45, namun semangatnya malah dihadiahi kepalan tinju oleh Killua.

"Ssstttt….BODOH! Jangan berisiiiiik! Nanti iblis Ku—"

"KHI KHI KHI KHI KHI KHI KHI KHI KHI KHI KHI KHI KHI KHI KHI KHI KHI KHI KHI KHI KHI KHI KHI KHI KHI KHI KHI KHI KHI KHI KHI KHI KHI KHI KHI KHI KHI KHI KHI KHI KHI KHI KHI KHI KHI KHI KHI KHI KHI KHI."

Belum sempat Killua menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Tiba-tiba saja alam mendadak berubah menjadi gelap gulita dan tawa mengerikan yang memekakan telinga terdengar dari balik kegelapan itu.

GLEK

Kedua shota yang terduduk lelah hanya bisa saling pandang dan menelan ludah, sambil merasakan atmosfer mencekam yang menyelimuti diri mereka. Bulir-bulir keringat kecil mulai meluncur bebas dari pelipis dan jatuh ke atas rerumputan di halaman tersebut. Tanpa kompromi dan seolah keduanya dapat saling membaca pikiran satu sama lain, keduanya langsung melompat dan berlari kearah yang berlawanan. Menjauhi asal suara mengerikan tersebut.

"Mizuki, kau ke kanan kejar Killua, dan aku akan ke kiri mengejar Toushiro!" ucap seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam panjang tergerai.

"Baik!" jawab gadis twintail dengan mantap

Akhirnya keempat orang tersebut pun saling bertarung dengan sengit. Sama seperti pertarungan mereka sebelumnya, demi mempertaruhkan harga diri, tak satu pun dari mereka ada yang mau mengalah apalagi kalah. Bagi mereka berempat, malam itu adalah malam yang akan menentukan siapa orang yang akan menatap matahari terbit sambil tersenyum dengan bangga.

Namun, bagi trio shota yang sejak tadi melihat kejadian tersebut, mereka menganggap bahwa pertarungan malam itu adalah sebuah tontonan gratis yang sayang untuk dilewatkan. Honey, Oz, dan Momiji, ketiga shota tersebut memang masih terjaga karena sedang mengerjakan proposal skripsi bersama dikamar Oz. Sampai mereka mendengar suara gaduh di halaman luar, dan kegiatan mereka pun merubah menjadi mengamati pertarungan dengan teropong mereka masing-masing.

"Huoooohh~ Bahkan ini lebih hebat dari film-film aksi mana pun," sahut Momiji sambil menatap kagum dari balik teropong hitamnya.

"Iyaaa… dan kita beruntung mendapat tempat yang tepat untuk melihatnya. Balkon kamarmu benar-benar luar biasa Oz!" Honey menambahkan.

"Mmmhhh…. kira-kira siapa yang akan menang ya?" tanya Oz.

DUUUUUAAAAAAAARRRR

Sebuah suara ledakan disertai gumpalan asap putih yang membumbung tinggi ke udara tiba-tiba saja muncul memecahkan keheningan malam. Beberapa shota yang terbangun memilih mengabaikan suara tersebut dan kembali tertidur lagi, sisanya tetap tertidur lelap tanpa merasa terganggu sama sekali dengan suara tersebut. Sementara itu, Honey, Oz, dan Momiji masih asyik melihat pemandangan tersebut sambil sesekali bertepuk tangan.

"Huuuuooooh~ kalau begini sudah jelas siapa yang akan jadi pemenangnya," sahut ketiganya secara bersamaan.

"Tapi, dari mana Hika-chan dan Mizu-chan mendapatkan kembang api sebesar itu ya?" tanya Momiji dengan polosnya.

"Di pasar," jawab Oz dan Honey tidak kalah polosnya.

.

.

.

Malam yang panjang dan melelahkan bagi Killua dan Toushiro akhirnya berganti menjadi pagi yang menyebalkan. Mereka berdua tengah duduk di ruang makan bersama Ciel, Piko, dan Oliver untuk menyantap sarapan pagi. Ciel sedang menikmati teh paginya sambil membaca koran. Oliver sibuk memberi makan James dan burung-burung lainnya yang tiba-tiba ikut datang di balkon ruang makan. Sementara Piko berusaha menghabiskan sarapan paginya sambil sesekali melirik luka-luka memar di wajah Toushiro dan Killua dengan takut-takut. Ia ingin bertanya pada mereka, namun setiap kali ia menatap Killua dan Toushiro, Piko malah dihadiahi tatapan mengerikan yang seolah berkata 'JANGAN TANYA'.

"Hoam~ Oha- Eh? Ada apa dengan wajahmu Killua, Toushiro?" tanya Len yang baru saja masuk ke ruang makan sambil menyeret kursi di samping kursi Piko.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Killua dan Hitsugaya dingin.

"Wah wah… Senpai jadi terlihat sangat kompak!" canda Oliver dengan polosnya.

"Aku tidak mau membantu membiayai pengobatan kalian," sahut Ciel tiba-tiba.

"A-apa mau ku ambilkan kotak obat di kamarku?" tanya Piko dengan takut-takut.

"SUDAH KU BILANG BUKAN URUSAN KALIAN! DAN MEMANGNYA SIAPA YANG MAU MEMINTA BANTUAN PADAMU CIEL! Hosh….hosh…..hosh….."

Killua dan Toushiro tiba-tiba saja meledakkan amarahnya dengan serempak. Kemudian mereka beranjak pergi dari ruang makan dengan wajah kesal dan meninggalkan shota lainnya yang menatap mereka dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya. Di pintu masuk mereka berpapasan dengan Miharu yang sedang menatap mereka berdua dengan wajah setengah mengantuk.

"APA KAU JUGA MAU BERKOMENTAR HAH?!"

"Eh?"

Miharu yang tidak tahu apa-apa juga terkena amarah dari dua shota yang sedang _bad mood_ tersebut. Akhirnya Miharu memilih menyingkir dari jalan kedua shota tersebut. Killua dan Toushiro pun kembali berjalan melewati pintu ruang makan. Akan tetapi, tiba-tiba trio shota datang memeluk mereka berdua dengan penuh rasa simpati sambil berlinangan air mata.

"Hueee~ kalian tidak apa-apa kan?" sahut Honey sambil setengah menangis.

"Kalian benar-benar hebat tadi malam," tambah Momiji sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Kami melihat semuanya. Kalian sengaja mengalah dari Kurok— ugh."

Killua segera membekap mulut Oz dengan tangannya agar Oz tidak bisa mengucapkan kalimat yang tidak ingin di dengar dirinya dan shota lainnya. Kemudian mereka segera menyeret ketiga orang tersebut keluar dari ruang makan sambil menunjukan simpang empat yang terukir di pelipis mereka. Shota lainnya hanya bisa saling pandang dan menatap kejadian tadi dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya.

"A-apa sebaiknya kita lihat keadaan senpai Honey, Momiji, dan Oz?" tanya Piko dengan wajah penuh kekhawatiran.

"Tenang saja, mereka tidak mungkin memukul para senpai. Dari pada mengkhawatirkan mereka bertiga, lebih baik kau khawatirkan Miharu, sepertinya sebentar lagi gantian Ciel yang akan meledak," ucap Len dengan santainya.

"ARRRGGHHH! MIHARU, CEPAT BANGUN! INI MEJA MAKAN BUKAN TEMPAT TIDUR. JANGAN TIDUR DIATAS MEJA SEPERTI ITUUUUUUU"

"Ci-Ciel, jangan membangunkannya dengan kasar," ucap Piko berusaha menenangkan Ciel.

"Hei Miharu, ayo cepat bangun!" sahut Len dengan malas.

"Hahahaha….." seperti biasa Oliver menambah riuh suasana dengan tawa polosnya.

Sekarang gantian Ciel yang berteriak marah dan membuat gaduh seisi ruang makan. Ciel berusaha membangunkan Miharu yang tertidur pulas diatas meja hingga tak sengaja menendang satu set peralatan minum tehnya dan memuat basah seluruh pakaiannya. Len dan Piko ikut berusaha membangunkan Miharu yang terus saja dipukuli dengan gulungan koran oleh Ciel. Sementara Oliver hanya tertawa polos sambil melihat kejadian tersebut dari balkon ruang makan.

.

.

.

Kilua meremas kesal kaleng juice yang isinya telah ia habiskan dan melemparnya ke tanah. Akhir-akhir ini ia semakin stress saja. Dua minggu lagi sampai batas waktu yang ditentukan, ia bahkan belum melakukan pergerakan sama sekali. Mau mulai darimana pun ia tidak tahu. Benar-benar membuat sakit kepala. Ditambah suasana kost yang semakin mencekam saja.

Killua sebenarnya cukup populer di Universitas. Shota yang suka bawa skateboard kemana-mana, terlebih ia punya tampang yang cukup keren, cewek mana yang tidak mengenalnya? Tapi soal populer dan masalah cari pacar itu jelas berbeda. Killua tidak mau sembarangan pilih, ia hanya akan berpacaran dengan gadis yang benar-benar ia sukai saja. Masalahnya sampai sekarang ia belum menemukan gadis beruntung itu. Mungkin…

Shota jabrik itu menghentikan langkahnya dan memungut kaleng jus yang dilemparnya tadi. Berbeda dengan tampangnya yang mirip anak berandalan, sebenarnya ia suka menjaga kebersihan. Aksi lemparnya tadi murni karena kesal. Sekarang ia bermaksud membuang kaleng jusnya pada tempat sampah disisi sebuah bangunan, tepatnya dibawah jendela bangunan bergaya Jepang.

Sebelum kakinya melangkah mendekati tempat sampah yang berada tepat dibawah jendela bangunan tersebut, Killua berdiri mematung dengan ekspresi wajah seperti sedang mengingat-ingat sesuatu. Ia tidak ingat kalau di kampusnya ada bangunan seperti yang sedang ia lihat sekarang.

"Oh, mungkin ini ruang klub minum teh yang baru dibangun beberapa bulan lalu. Hah…payah buat apa belajar menyeduh teh kalau sudah ada teh dalam kemasan. Kira-kira seperti apa tampang orang yang mau ikut klub ini ya?"

Dengan wajah yang sedikit penasaran Killua mencoba mengintip lewat jendela ruang klub yang memang tidak tertutup gorden sembari membuang kaleng juice minumannya ke tempat sampah. Sepasang mata biru itu sibuk menelisik seluruh isi ruangan, namun sepertinya tidak ada siapa-siapa di dalam ruangan tersebut. Saking fokusnya memerhatikan Killua sampai tak sadar kalau ada orang lain di dekatnya.

"KAU! Cih, tidak bisakah kau biarkan aku dalam sehari hanya melihat tampangmu itu di kost-an saja?" Ucap Killua dengan sinis.

"Hei maaf saja ya, memangnya kau pikir aku tidak kesal melihatmu disini?" balas Toushiro dengan tidak kalah sinisnya

"Kampus ini luas tau, kau sengaja memilih jalan yang sama agar bertemu denganku ya!" ejek Killua.

"Aku mau mendaftar ke klub ini. Kau sendiri mau apa? Berdiri dan melihat-lihat kedalam seperti maling. HAH! Ga mungkinkan anak manja dan serba instan sepertimu bisa menyeduh teh," balas Toushiro sekali lagi

"APAAA!?"

Ejekkan terakhir Toushiro sukses membuat Killua naik pitam. Keduanya sudah siap beradu otot dan saling menarik kerah baju lawannya. Dua pukulan dari dua tangan berbeda melayang di timing yang sama dan siap menghantam kedua pipi _chubby_ kedua pemuda itu. Namun belum sempat pukulan tersebut mendarat, kepala Killua dan Toushiro keburu dihadiahi lemparan _geta_ dari seseorang. Keduanya sontak berteriak marah sambil memegangi kepala masing-masing.

"SIAPA YANG BERANI MELEMPAR BENDA INI!"

"Apa perlu kulempar sekali lagi?" ucap sebuah suara yang terdengar sangat dingin dan tak ada rasa bersalah sama sekali.

"AWAS KAU…."

Kata-kata yang coba dilontarkan Killua dan Toushiro tiba-tiba saja terhenti setelah mereka melihat dengan jelas sosok si pemilik suara. Senada dengan warna suaranya, wajah gadis si pemilik suara itu rupanya juga terlihat sangat dingin dan tenang. Wajah dingin tanpa ekspresi yang ditampilkan gadis itu sekilas terlihat menakutkan dan juga terlihat sangat menawan. Ditambah lagi setelan _kimono_ hitam dengan corak sakura merah muda lengkap dengan jepit sakura kecil yang dipakai gadis itu untuk menyanggah poninya, semakin membuat gadis itu terlihat berkharisma. Hal tersebut sontak membuat Killua dan Toushiro terdiam memandangi gadis itu.

"Hei kau! Aku tidak akan menerima anggota yang bertemperamen tinggi sepertimu." Ucap gadis itu sambil menunjuk Hitsugaya

"dan Kau! Kalau tidak bisa menyeduh teh cobalah belajar mulai dari memasak air." Ucapnya sekali lagi, kali ini ia berucap sambil menunjuk Killua

"Oh ya, jangan lupa taruh kembali sendalku di depan pintu masuk"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimatnya, gadis itu langsung masuk kedalam bangunan bergaya Jepang tersebut, meninggalkan kedua shota manis yang sejak tadi hanya diam mematung. Setelah sadar bahwa sosok yang dipandanginya telah lenyap kedalam ruangan klub, keduanya langsung memungut sandal kayu yang dilemparkan ke kepala mereka. Dengan langkah yang tenang mereka berjalan mendekati pintu masuk dan meletakkan sandal tersebut disana. Setelah meletakkan sandal itu keduanya kembali berdiri terdiam beberapa saat. Tiba-tiba saja keduanya saling menoleh dan tatapan keduanya bertemu. Biru dengan biru. Tajam seperti pedang. Ada percikan listrik imajiner yang terpancar dari mata keduanya. Tanpa mengucap apapun, seolah-olah menantang satu sama lain. Atau lebih tepatnya memberi peringatan. Didetik kesekian kontak mata mereka terputus dengan dramatis, sama-sama membalikan badan dan pergi kearah yang berlainan.

'Yang akan mendapatkan gadis itu, adalah AKU!', ucap keduanya dalam hati sambil melangkah pergi kearah yang berlawanan.

.

.

.

Di malam harinya di kost Pandoroid, Toushiro datang menghampiri Oz untuk meminta ia melakukan sesuatu. Berbekal sebuah foto yang ia ambil diam-diam dan sebuah cerita yang ia alami tadi siang, Toushiro berusaha membujuk Oz untuk menjadi _trainer_ cintanya.

"Jadi… Maksud kedatanganmu ke kamarku hari ini adalah untuk meminta bantuan padaku, begitu?" tanya Oz sambil duduk ditepi kasurnya. Toushiro memalingkan wajahnya dan mengangguk pelan.

"Hmmmm…. Bagaimana yaa…" Oz mengelus-elus dagunya sambil berpikir sejenak.

"Baiklah, aku Tuan muda Oz Vessalius yang baik hati ini akan membantumu dalam hal PDKT!" tegasnya sambil tersenyum bangga. Merasa tertolong, Toushiro berusaha berterimakasih dengan wajah dinginnya yang mulai bersemu merah.

Sepertinya Oz terlalu percaya diri dan Toushiro terlalu putus asa hingga melupakan satu hal penting.

Oz bahkan gagal dalam pencarian cintanya sendiri.

"Eh! Sepertinya gadis itu terlihat sangat familiar. Mmmmhhh…...Ah sudahlah~ Lagi pula Miji-chan belum memberitahu kabar yang pasti," gumam Oz semenit setelah Toushiro keluar dari kamarnya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di malam yang sama di tempat yang berbeda, Killua pergi mengajak Honey ke toko kue dengan maksud tertentu. Dengan cara yang sama yaitu berbekal foto dan cerita, Killua berusaha membujuk Honey untuk menjadi _trainer_ cintanya.

"Makanya aku mengajak senpai kesini untuk minta bantu…. ARGHHHH SENPAAII! DENGARKAN AKU DULUUUU!" Killua menjerit frustasi sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Sementara itu makhluk manis didepannya hanya tersenyum polos sambil terus menikmati strawberry shortcake-nya.

"Aku dengar kok… Kii-chan ingin meminta bantuanku untuk mendekati gadis itu kan?"

Honey kembali memasukan potongan cake kedalam mulutnya. Kilua mengangguk mantap sambil menyodorkan piring berisi cheese cake miliknya. Bunga-bunga pink imajiner semakin banyak bertebaran disekitar shota blonde pecinta makanan manis itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu kalau begitu! Tapii…."

"Boleh aku memesan sepuluh potong lagi untuk kumakan sekarang dan beberapa potong untuk dibawa pulang?" tanyanya sebelum mengunyah cheese cake pemberian Killua.

Untung senpai yang satu ini sangat imut, kalau tidak Killua sudah menghajarnya dengan skateboard miliknya. Sambil menahan rasa kesalnya Killua meranjak menuju kasir untuk memesan beberapa potong kue lagi. Honey yang sejak tadi sibuk melahap kue-kue diatas meja, tiba-tiba berhenti mengunyah dan fokus berpikir sambil memperhatikan layar handphone Killua yang menampakkan wajah gadis yang diceritakan oleh Killua.

"Mmmmmhhh…..diaaa….. Ah sudahlah~ Lagi pula Miji-chan belum memberitahu kabar yang pasti." Ucap Honey sambil kembali melahap kue-kue diatas piringnya

.

.

.

**[Kesesokan harinya. Tepat tengah malam di kost Pandoroid]**

Sosok kecil berambut silver itu mengendap-endap melewati koridor dan berhenti didepan sebuah pintu berwarna hitam dengan sticker pisang diatas gagangnya. Menengok kesana-sini untuk memastikan bahwa keadaan telah aman, lalu menarik nafas. Selanjutnya, ia menempelkan telinganya pada daun pintu. Samar-samar terdengar suara benturan. Tampaknya pemilik kamar masih terjaga. Ia membuka pintu perlahan dan mendapati shota blonde berpakaian piyama tengah membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok. Sempat terdiam karna heran selama beberapa detik, namun pria itu memutuskan melanjutkan misinya.

'Ini kesempatan bagus mengingat si bodoh itu sedang sibuk menyiksa diri sendiri,' pikirnya.

Perlahan ia mendekati shota blonde itu sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jaketnya. Dengan cepat, kedua tangannya membekap shota blonde itu. Tanpa sempat memberontak, dalam tiga detik shota tersebut kehilangan kesadaran. Pria bersurai silver itu menghela nafas, misinya lebih mudah daripada yang ia bayangkan. Sekarang tinggal menyeret shota bodoh itu ke kamar lain.

.

.

.

Setelah sukses menculik Len, Toushiro langsung membawa Len ke kamar Oz untuk dijadikan alat peraga dalam latihan cintanya. Ia mendudukan Len dengan posisi terikat di atas kursi untuk berjaga-jaga. Sambil menunggu shota blonde itu sadar, Oz mengajarkan beberapa hal-hal dasar pada Toushiro.

"Tidak… tidak…. Bukan seperti itu! Senyum mu harus lebih alami lagi!"

"Be-begini?"

"Jangan dipaksakan seperti itu!"

"E-eh? Kalau begini?"

"Jangan menyeringgai, kau menakutkan!"

"Ehh, tapi aku.."

"Begini… Lakukan seperti yang kuperlihatkan barusan"

Len hanya bisa memandang heran kedua teman seperjuangannya dari sebrang meja. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan didepan cermin besar itu, tapi ia tidak ingin bertanya atau mengganggu. Apalagi setelah melihat Toushiro yang daritadi tersenyum dengan cara yang mengerikan –berbanding terbalik dengan arahan Oz.

Daripada itu ia lebih penasaran dengan keadaannya sekarang. Saat membuka mata ia sudah ada diruangan itu dalam keadaan terikat dikursi. Len yakin Toushiro yang menculiknya, tapi ia tidak tahu untuk apa. Tadinya ia ingin menjerit keras-keras tapi diurungkan, lagi-lagi karena senyum mengerikan shota pecinta pedang itu.

Selagi menunggu keduanya selesai, Len memutuskan mengamati ruangan tersebut. Ruangan itu luasnya dua kali lipat daripada kamar Len, dengan gaya eropa klasik dan perbotan mewah. Ia yakin sedang dikamar Oz, karna Len pernah masuk ke kamar Toushiro sebelumnya.

"Ah, Len sudah sadar!" seru Oz riang sambil menghampiri Len yang masih terikat.

"Anooo, Oz-senpai… kenapa aku disini?"

"Tenanglah! Tenang! Karna Len sudah sadar, ayo kita mulai latihannya!"

Lagi-lagi Oz berseru tanpa memberi jawaban pasti pada Len. Len baru saja mau membuka mulutnya dan bertanya, namun saat mendengar suara langkah kaki yang terdengar berat membuat niatnya ciut. Toushiro berjalan kearahnya dengan aura hitam aneh yang sulit dideskripsikan. Seketika Len merasa didatangi malaikat maut.

"A….ap-a…" ucapannya teputus.

Shota jabrik itu kini duduk dihadapannya. Len menelan ludah. Oz menonton dari sofa sambil mengunyah popcorn.

"Selamat malam. Hari ini pun anda terlihat sangat menawan nona"

Entah bagaimana pria itu malah tersenyum lembut dan menatap Len dengan tatapan yang hangat. Sangat jauh berbeda dari Toushiro yang biasanya. Apalagi aura hitam aneh yang tadi, kini tergantikan dengan aura keemasan yang menyilaukan mata. Dan apa katanya tadi? Nona?

Len membatu. Oz ikut membatu.

Tik. Tik. Tik.

Satu menit hampir berlalu. Kedua shota pirang diruangan itu masih membeku ditempatnya, sedangkan shota satunya hampir mencapai batasnya. Aura keemasan yang muncul perlahan menggelap, tatapan yang sebelumnya terlihat hangat malah terasa menusuk. Dan yang paling mengerikan adalah senyumannya itu. Kedua ujung bibirnya berkedut pelan, semakin ia berusaha mempertahankan senyumnya malah lebih terlihat seperti seringgai. Len bergidik. Jika ia tidak diikat, ia pasti sudah ambil langkah seribu.

"CUTTTTT!" Oz berteriak sambil memukul kepala Toushiro dengan bungkus popcorn.

"Kita ulangi lagi. OH! Tapi sebelum itu, agar kau lebih mendapatkan _feel-_nya kita gunakan ini."

Ucap Oz sambil membuka sebuah koper besar berisi perlengkapan kecantikan lengkap dengan gaun mewah milik adiknya. Oz sudah mempersiapkan segala hal untuk melatih Toushiro. Jadi tak lama setelah Toushiro meminta bantuan padanya, Oz langsung meminta adiknya mengirimkan beberapa barang untuknya. Len yang bergidik melihat benda mengerikan itu hampir saja menjerit keras.

"MO-HON BAN-TU-AN-NYA."

Namun lagi-lagi niatnya gagal karena tiba-tiba muncul aura gelap dan suara berat yang terdengar seperti ancaman dari shota berambut silver dihadapannya.

"Ha-hai." Ucap Len sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menahan bulir airmata di ujung ekor matanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Oz selesai memoles Len dan menjadikannya bagai boneka porselen yang mahal.

"Yosh! Persiapan selesai. Ayo kita mulai lagi dari awal. Kali ini lakukan dengan lebih serius dan cobalah bicara sambil menggenggam tangannya agar terkesan lebih elegan."

Sekali lagi Len mendengar suara langkah kaki yang terdengar berat dan melihat Toushiro berjalan kearahnya dengan aura hitam aneh yang sulit dideskripsikan. Kemudian Toushiro membungkuk meraih tangan Len yang terbungkus sarung tangan putih. Berbeda dari yang sebelumnya, kali ini bibir Toushiro tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun dan ia malah hanya diam mematung. Tiba-tiba…

KREEEEEEEKKKK!

"Hhhhhhhpppttttttt….."

Saking gugupnya Toushiro meremas tangan Len dengan kuat hingga terdengar suara retakkan tulang dari lengan Len. Sontak Len langsung menjerit bersamaan dengan terdengar suara retakkan yang berasal dari tulangnya, akan tetapi Toushiro buru-buru membungkam mulut Len dengan tangannya yang lain, sehingga hanya terdengar suara erangan pelan dan kamar Oz tetap terdengar sunnyi.

"KALAU KAU BERANI MEMBUAT SELURUH PENGHUNI KOST-AN TAU AKU MELAKUKAN HAL KONYOL SEMACAM INI! AKU AKAN JADI DEWA KEMATIAN UNTUKMU. ME-NGER-TI?" ucap Toushiro dengan wajah dan aura gelap yang sangat menakutkan.

"Mmmmh….mmmhhh….." Jawab Len sambil mengangguk-angguk pasrah.

Kemudian sesi latihan Toshiro dibawah bimbingan Oz yang bagaikan neraka bagi Len ini pun terus berlanjut. Selama pelatihan Len hanya bisa pasrah dan menangis sambil meneriakkan kalimat yang sama terus menerus didalam hati.

"_Ka-san…Tou-san… Nee-chan…Tasuketeeeeeeee…"_

.

.

.

**To be continue~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N:

Haloooo~ Kami kembali membawakan kisah ngenes para shotaa! \('o')/\(^o^)/

Ok, kami minta maaf telah membuat kalian semua menunggu lama. Terimakasih untuk kalian yang repot-repot meriview, fav, dan follow (terutama yang menfollow dan fav authornya hohohoh XD). Terimakasih juga untuk para silent reader yang meluangkan waktu untuk membaca~ Chap ini cukup panjang, jadi harus dibagi dua dan akan secepat mungkin kami publish.

Kami akan sangat senang jika kalian mau memberi review lohh~ :D jangan segan-segan untuk memberi kritik, saran, atau bertanya ^^ (via pm juga boleh!)

**Balasan review chap 4:**

Puchan: Lama tak berjumpa juga! Maaf lama update, jangan bosan menunggu kelanjutannya yaa!

Shiro Rukami: Aih, Ruka-chan, pasangan para shota sudah ditetapkan kok sejak awal. Tunggu kejutannya ya! :D

Puypuy: Salam kenal juga Puy-chaan~ hohoho soal itu, tunggu kejutannya ya :3

Aika Hana: Ini dia part 5 nyaa! Maaf lama ya ^^ sini diskusiin sama author #plak

Fumeiryona Vesta: Hai' Hai' benarkah mereka 'polos'? atau bodoh? Yg mana hayoo? :3 *author dihajar para shota*

Yumi Azura: Arigatou~~ Killua next chapter yaa~ d('w')('w')b

.

.

.

.

**Mind to review?**


	6. Chapter 6

Author : Kari Ayam & Black Rabbit

Title : 10 Shota Mencari Cinta

Genre : Drama/?, Humor, Romance

Lenght : Chaptered

Rating : T

Cast: Kagamine Len & Utatane Piko & Oliver (Vocaloid), Phantomhive Ciel (Kuroshitsuji), Hitsugaya Toshirou (Bleach), Haninozuka Mitsukuni / Honey (Ouran Host Club), Vessalius Oz (Pandora Hearts), Zaoldyeck Killua (Hunter X Hunter), Rokujou Miharu (Nabari No Ou), Sohma Momiji (Fruit Basket).

Special Cast (OC) : Kuroki Hikari & Kuroki Mizuki

Sumary : Pandoroid kost! Kost-an berisi sepuluh pria shota super tampan dengan segala keunikan mereka!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp., Crypton Future Media, Internet FX, etc.**

**Ouran Host Club © Bisco Hatori**

**Fruit Basket © Natsuki Takaya**

**Hunter x Hunter ©Yoshihiro Togashi**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**Nabari no Ou © Yuhki Kamatani**

**Fanfict "10 Shota Mencari Cinta" © Kari Ayam and Black Rabbit**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, A****bsurb, Author nyempil/?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5,5!**

**(****P****art 5, Bagian ke-2)**

**KILLUA & HITSUGAYA**** ACT!**

Ruangan bercat kuning berukuran sederhana dengan lantai pualam tampak lengang. Seorang shota berparas manis tertidur pulas tak bergerak di atas kasur kuning miliknya. Tubuhnya terlihat lemah tak berdaya. Di detik berikutnya jari-jemarinya bergerak lemah, menandakan bahwa ia akan segera bangun dari tidur panjangnya. Tidak lama kemudian, kelopak matanya terbuka diikuti dengan suara rintihan kecil yang keluar dari mulutnya. Entah kenapa, pagi ini ia bangun dengan kepala dan sekujur tubuh yang terasa nyeri, terutama di bagian lengan kanannya. Rasanya ia seperti baru saja menghabiskan malam di neraka bersama setan berambut silver. Lensa biru miliknya kini sudah terbuka menatap langit-langit kamar, namun penglihatannya masih agak kabur. Kemudian ia dudukkan tubuhnya di atas kasur, selimut yang dikenakannya turun sampai hanya menutupi sebagian tubuhnya.

NGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNGGG….

Sebuah degungan kecil yang terdengar diantara telingannya, berhasil memutar kembali memori mengerikan malam itu. Raut wajahnya pun mendadak dipenuhi amarah. Sebuah tinju keras mendarat di dinding beton yang terjangkau oleh tangannya, figura kecil yang melekat di dinding tersebut perlahan mulai goyah dari tempatnya.

"Sial! AWAS KAU OOOOOZZZ! TOUSHIROOOOO!"

Len menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit-langit kamar sambil berteriak marah. Sebuah figura kecil yang sudah tidak kuat bergelantungan di atas kait pakunya terjatuh tanpa ragu dan sukses menghantam kepala shota tersebut. Len bergeliat diatas kasurnya, memegangi wajahnya yang memerah sambil merintih kesakitan. Kesialan demi kesialan terus saja mendatangi dirinya. Tapi dibanding kejadian tadi malam dan kejatuhan sebuah foto, masih ada hal yang lebih mengerikan lagi yang akan menimpa dirinya. (author 1& 2: fufufufufu~)

.

.

.

"Cih!"

Len menggerutu pelan melihat jam dinding di kamarnya. Jam 11.00. Ia sudah sangat terlambat untuk mengikuti kelas pertama. Semua ini gara-gara Oz dan Toushiro meninggalkan dirinya yang sedang pingsan di atas tempat tidurnya dan mengira Len hanya tertidur saja. Siang itu seisi kost-an terlihat lengang dan sepi. Sejak pagi tadi seluruh penghuni kost lainnya sudah pergi menjalankan aktivitas masing-masing, itu berarti tinggal Len sendiri di kostsan tersebut. Lima belas menit kemudian, Len siap berangkat. Ia langsung menyambar tas kuning miliknya dan menuju gerbang depan. Setelah mengunci semua pintu masuk dengan kunci cadangan miliknya, shota berwajah manis itu langsung berjalan menuju kampusnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan Len tidak berpapasan dengan satu orang pun selain dirinya. Wajar saja, di area perumahan yang 99% merupakan kost-kost-an dan banyak dihuni oleh mahasiswa tersebut, kalau sudah sesiang ini pasti mereka sudah ada di suatu tempat yang disebut kampus. Len terus melangkah santai sambil memeriksa pesan masuk di ponsel miliknya. Tanpa ia sadari ada sepasang mata biru yang terus saja mengawasi dan membuntutinya sejak ia keluar. Melihat ada kesempatan, sosok mencurigakan tersebut langsung memperkecil jarak antara dirinya dengan Len. Setelah dirasa jangkauannya cukup, sosok itu langsung melayangkan tangannya bersiap untuk memukul. Sebuah seringai yang dipenuhi nafsu membunuh sempat terpantul di layar ponsel milik Len. Namun, tanpa sempat melakukan perlawanan, shota blonde tersebut sudah terbaring tak sadarkan diri di atas aspal akibat pukulan keras yang menghantam tengkuknya.

.

.

.

"Len-chan! Len-chan! Cepat bangun. Hueeee…. Sudah kubilang lebih baik pakai obat bius saja, bagaimana kalau Len-chan benar-benar mati?"

"Lebih praktis memukulnya dari pada memakai obat bius."

Samar-samar Len mendengar suara-suara yang familiar di telinganya. Kelopak matanya yang mulai membuka sedikit pun mulai melihat siluet sesosok makhluk di depan wajahnya. Pukulan tersebut sepertinya berefek cukup parah pada pendengaran dan penglihatan shota berambut blonde tersebut.

"Len-chan! Len-chan!"

"Mmmhhh…. Honey senpai, bisa kau singkirkan boneka kelinci ini dari wajahku," ucap Len dengan suara lemah.

"Len-chan, syukurlah kau tidak mati," ucap Honey sambil menangis.

"Sudah kubilangkan, aku memukulnya tidak sampai mati kok. Yasudah, ayo senpai kita mulai saja latihannya!" ucap Killua tanpa merasa bersalah sedikit pun.

Len terdiam mematung. Kesadarannya kini sudah pulih seratus persen. Seolah mengalami _de javu_, lagi-lagi ia terbangun di tempat aneh dengan keadaan terikat di atas kursi.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga–

"AAARRRGGGHHH! APA-APAAN INI? CEPAT LEPASKAN AKU! LATIHAN KATAMU? KILLUA! KAU HAMPIR SAJA MEMBUNUHKU TAHU!"

Len berteriak marah pada Killua. Suara teriakan Len sontak membuat ruangan host club yang dipinjam Honey untuk latihan cinta Killua menjadi hening sesaat. Menanggapi teriakan Len, Killua langsung berjalan mendekati posisi Len. Aura hitam pekat yang pernah Len rasakan dari seseorang kembali ia rasakan pada diri Killua. Len menelan ludahnya. Killua sudah berada dihadapannya sekarang, sebelah matanya yang tidak tertutup poni menatap Len penuh dengan rasa ingin membunuh.

KREEK…

KREEK…

KREEK…

Sambil menyeringai licik dan menekuk jari jemarinya satu demi satu, Killua berkata, "hampir? Kalau kau mau, sekarang juga bisa kubunuh betulan disini."

Amarah Len menciut seketika. Bunyi ancaman dan suara tulang dari jari-jemari Killua membuat Len berkeringat ketakutan.

"Ikuti saja apapun yang diminta. Kalau kau mau melakukannya, aku akan memulangkanmu dalam keadaan hidup. Mengerti?!" ancam Killua sekali lagi.

" I–iya," jawab Len pasrah.

.

.

.

PRAAAANGGG

"KYAAAA! PANAAAAAASS!"

Suara gelas pecah dan teriakkan kesakitan Len terdengar untuk kesekian kalinya. Ruang host club yang tenang, seketika berubah menjadi neraka. Killua berlatih berdasarkan arahan Honey. Honey mengajarkan Killua untuk melakukan PDKT dengan mengajak seorang gadis minum teh dan melontarkan pujian untuk memuji kecantikan mereka. Namun, Killua terus saja melakukan hal yang jelas berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang diajarkan Honey.

"Belum betul. Lakukan sekali lagi. Hanya menuangkan tehnya saja kau tidak bisa!" ucap Honey dengan wajah cemberut sambil memeluk boneka kelinci kesayangannya.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Killua langsung mengganti gelas yang dijatuhkan Len dan mulai mengulangi adengan yang diminta Honey dari awal. Kemudian, ia segera mengangkat sebuah teko berisi cairan coklat bening ditangannya. Asap putih kecil diam-diam keluar dari corong teko tersebut. Sambil berusaha tersenyum ramah Killua berkata, "mau kutuangkan tehnya nona?"

"I–iya," jawab Len ragu dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

CUUUURRRR…

PRAAAANGGG

"KYAAAA! PANAAAAAASS!"

Lagi-lagi Len berteriak kesakitan. Cairan manis yang seharunya mendarat di cangkir yang dipegang Len, malah sukses mendarat di kulit mulus milik Len. Tanpa memedulikan Len yang merintih kesakitan, Killua langsung melanjutkan adegan berikutnya. Ia memangku dagu Len dengan tangannya, membuat kepala Len sedikit terangkat menatap wajah Killua.

"Matamu sangat indah…"

Hening…

Hening…

Hening…

"Membuatku ingin memakannya." Ucap Killua sambil menunjukkan seringainya yang mengerikan.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…. Se–senpai sudah hentikan saja."

Len bergidik ngeri dan memohon pada Honey untuk menghentikan latihan dengan wajah mengiba. Tapi sikap Honey malah mendadak berubah menjadi lebih mengerikan dari Killua.

"Diam! Jangan merengek terus. Gara-gara kau, aku dan Usa-chan jadi tidak bisa tidur siang. LAKUKAN SEKALI LAGI!"

Sekali lagi Killua mengulangi adegan demi adegan. Ia kembali menuangkan teh pada cangkir Len yang seperti biasa selalu meleset mengenai tangan Len. Namun, kali ini Len berusaha menahan rasa sakitnya dan langsung menyeruput teh tersebut mengikuti skenario yang dibuat oleh Honey. Adegan berikutnya Killua kembali memangku dagu Len dengan tangannya, membuat kepala Len sedikit terangkat menatap wajah Killua.

GLEK

Killua menelan ludah. Matanya menatap ke atas berusaha memikirkan pujian apa yang harus diucapkannya. Tapi sekeras apapun ia berpikir, kata-kata itu tetap tidak muncul di kepalanya.

KREEEEEEEKKKK…

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA….."

Saking asyiknya berpikir Killua lupa dengan apa yang sedang di pegang dengan tangan kirinya. Ia memegang dagu Len terlalu kuat dan menengadahkan kepala Len terlalu tinggi hingga terdengar suara retakan tulang di lehernya. Killua menatap Len dengan heran. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide brilian muncul di kepalanya. Sambil tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah Killua melontarkan pujian untuk Len.

"Hihi… suara jeritanmu terdengar sangat manis."

"Te–terimakasih," ucap Len sesuai skenario sambil berurai airmata menahan rasa sakit.

Kemudian sesi latihan dengan mengulang-ulang adegan yang tidak pernah bisa dilakukan Killua dengan benar ini pun terus berlanjut hingga matahari terbenam dihari itu. Selama sepekan ini pun Len selalu diculik sehari dua kali untuk dijadikan alat peraga dalam sesi latihan cinta. Dalam sehari Toushiro menculik Len dari tengah malam hingga pagi hari, sedangkan Killua menculik Len dari siang hari hingga sore hari. Hingga pada akhirnya, Len harus berakhir di rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Hari minggu yang cerah di kost pandoroid, sekaligus hari yang mendebarkan bagi Killua dan Toushiro. Kemarin dengan berat hati, Honey dan Oz telah meluluskan Killua dan Toushiro dari latihan cinta yang mereka berikan. Meskipun hanya mengalami kemajuan sedikit, setidaknya mereka sudah berusaha untuk mengajari dua makhluk kasar yang hanya tahu bertarung untuk bertahan hidup. Di hari itu pula Len ditemukan pingsan di dalam kamarnya oleh Oliver. Segera setelah Oliver melihatnya ia langsung melarikan Len ke rumah sakit miliknya. (author: oliver punya RS sendiri? Penasaran? Tunggu cerita di chapter berikutnya hehehehe… :p)

Pagi itu Kuroki bersaudara, Ciel, Piko, Miharu dan ketiga trio shota -Oz, Honey, dan Momiji- tengah berkumpul di ruang makan menyantap sarapan pagi sambil membicarakan sesuatu yang serius. Mereka membicarakan kejadian yang menimpa Len dan satu moment bahagia yang datang dari sepupu Momiji.

"Hah~ Len kasian sekali. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Len?" ucap Mizuki dengan wajah penuh rasa simpati.

"Iya, keadaannya benar-benar mengerikan. Aku langsung menghubungi Rin-chan begitu Oliver membawa Len ke rumah sakit," ucap Hikari menambahkan.

"Hah. Tidak ku sangka si bodoh itu bisa sakit juga." Ciel berkomentar dengan sarkatis.

"Ciel, tidak baik bicara begitu pada Len. Diakan sedang sakit," ucap Piko menasehati.

Sementara Kuroki bersaudara, Piko, dan Ciel tengah sibuk membicarakan Len, shota lainnya yang berada di ruangan tersebut memutuskan untuk tidak ikut berkomentar. Miharu sedang tertidur pulas, wajahnya tepat berada di atas pancake hangat bertabur madu lengket. Oz dan Honey sibuk menyeruput teh pagi miliknya dengan wajah mencurigakan. Beberapa kali mereka melempar pandangan ke arah lain mencoba untuk tidak terlibat dalam pembicaraan tersebut. Momiji yang sejak tadi melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya menjadi kesal dan merasa dikhianati. Ia mengembungkan kedua pipi _chubby_nya dan menyantap pancake miliknya dengan kesal, sepertinya mereka menyimpan rahasia dari Momiji. Merasa diabaikan, shota berparas imut itu pun akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menjenguk Len setelah datang ke acara ini?"

Momiji mengeluarkan sesuatu dari bawah meja dan meletakkannya di atas meja makan. Seketika perhatian semuanya teralih pada sebuah kertas undangan yang ditunjukkan olehnya. Sebuah kertas berwarna pink dengan desian elegan bertuliskan 'Akito dan Shigure' dan memajang foto kedua pasangan bahagia tersebut sontak membuat semuanya terlihat ikut bahagia.

"WAAAHH~ Pesta pernikahan! Kita harus dapatkan buket bunganya agar bisa mendapat jodoh!" ucap Kuroki bersaudara dengan berapi-api.

"Momiji selamat atas pernikahan sepupumu ya," ucap Piko memberi selamat.

"Eh, yang mana pengantin wanitanya?" tanya Ciel.

"Miji-chan jadi sepupumu betulan menikah? Hari ini?" ucap Honey dan Oz dengan wajah pucat.

"Ya tentu saja. Ayo kita pergi sama-sama dan… eh, dimana Toushiro dan Killua? Aku harus memberi tahu mereka juga," ucap Momiji sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah pintu masuk ruang makan.

"AAAHHH….. le–lebih baik tidak usah memberitahu mer–."

"Yo, pagi semua."

Ucapan Oz dan Honey tiba-tiba saja terhenti setelah terdengar suara sapaan pagi yang penuh keceriaan dari dua shota berambut silver yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di ruang makan. Momiji meloncat kegirangan dan langsung menghampiri tempat duduk kedua shota berambut silver tersebut untuk menunjukkan undangan yang dibawanya. Oz dan Momiji hanya bisa menggigit jari menunggu reaksi apa yang akan dikeluarkan kedua monster silver itu ketika melihat foto sang pengantin wanita di undangan tersebut.

"Toushiro, Killua coba lihat ini! Kami semua berencana pergi bersama ke pesta pernikahan sepupuku dan setelahnya kita akan menjenguk Len di rumah sakit. Kalian harus ikut ya!" ucap Momiji sedikit memaksa. Namun keduanya hanya diam terpaku. Momiji yang heran berkata sekali lagi berusaha membujuk mereka berdua.

"Hei, ada apa dengan kalian?"

Sekali lagi hening masih membayangi kedua shota berambut silver tersebut. Oz dan Honey sudah saling pandang. Suara detak si jarum merah terdengar jelas memperkuat suasana hening yang menggerayangi ruang makan tersebut.

Tik…

Tok…

Tik…

_Dong~ dong~ dong~_

Tepat pukul delapan. Bunyi nyaring jam tua di ruang makan tersebut pun menjadi saksi keheningan yang tiba-tiba pecah menjadi perang dunia ke lima di kost Pandoroid tersebut.

BRAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKK!

Killua dan Toushiro melayangkan kedua tinjunya di atas meja persegi panjang, sepanjang dua meter tersebut. Hati mereka dipenuhi amarah yang meluap-luap begitu melihat si gadis klub teh yang akan menikah dengan pria lain hari ini. Akibat pukulan kedua monster silver itu, meja tersebut terbelah menjadi dua. Shota lainnya yang melihat hal tersebut sontak menoleh dengan wajah penuh kengerian kearah Kuroki bersaudara. Benar saja, mereka sudah melihat tanduk setan imajiner di atas kepala gadis kembar tersebut.

GLEK

Oz, Honey, Momiji, Ciel, dan Piko menelan ludah. Kelimanya saling pandang, tanpa diperintah lagi mereka sudah siap mengambil langkah seribu untuk menyingkir dari ruangan tersebut.

Satu detik. (Keringat jatuh dari pelipis kelima shota tersebut)

Dua detik. (Kelimanya sudah melirik pintu besar di ruang makan tersebut)

Tig–

"APA MASALAH KALIAN HAAAAAAAAAAHH?"

Sebuah teriakkan penuh rasa amarah segera membuyarkan mode _freeze_ kelima shota yang tidak ingin terlibat dengan perkelahian antara Kuroki bersaudara dan Toushiro serta Killua. Kelimanya segera berlari keluar dari ruang makan tersebut dan menutup serta mengunci ruangan tersebut dengan sebuah segel yang tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana. Rasa panik mereka pun tidak berhenti sampai di situ. Sambil terengah-engah dan bersandar di daun pintu, kelimanya melakukan hal yang bisa mereka lakukan. Ciel segera menghubungi Sebastian -butler serba bisanya- untuk menghentikan pertengkaran keempat monster di ruangan itu sebelum kost pandoroid hancur menjadi reruntuhan. Momiji menghubungi polisi, FBI, CIA, Densus 88, Angkatan Laut, Udara, dan Darat, serta ISIS(?) untuk mensterilkan warga lain di area sekitar kostsan agar tidak menjadi korban. Honey menelpon _ambulance,_ kalau-kalau ada yang terluka. Piko menelepon agen asuransi kematian, kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Kuroki bersaudara dan Toushiro serta Killua. Sementara Oz sibuk memanjatkan doa meminta keselamatan untuk mereka semua yang masih terjebak di dalam kost-an.

Semuanya sibuk dengan usaha masing-masing, sampai tiba-tiba kelimanya terdiam. Saling menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, kemudian saling berpandangan. Di detik berikutnya wajah mereka berubah pucat. Satu dari anggota mereka sejak tadi tidak terlihat dan…

"MIHARU MASIH TERTINGGAL DI DALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMM!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continue…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Toushiro and Killua act, end~**

**A/N:**

Halo! Hikari dan Black Rabbit disini!

Kami mau mengumumkan kalau fanfict ini akhirnya akan selesai sebentar lagi fufufu~ Tapi jangan khawatir, karena (mungkin) akan ada sequel/prequel yang menanti… kalau tidak sibuk tentunya, hohoho… *dihajar*

Jadi… bagaimana menurut kalian chapter ini?

Ditunggu **review **berupa kritik saran dan sebagainya! ^w^)/\(^w^


End file.
